The Dragon's Call
by Koharu Kage
Summary: Little Naruto gets a special new friend, very special of the fire breathing verity! See what happens when you get baby dragon for a birthday gift. slightly AUish might have pairing in later chapter.
1. Chapter 1: Dragon's Tears

**Author's notes: Ok this is my first Naruto fic, don't flame me I own nothing.I'm taking tidbits from various dragon fantasy books I've read before so if you see something similar to those books YOU ROCK! **

_Tears of A Dragon:_

_The Beginning_

The sun was bright, the sky was clear, all in all the day seamed so perfect. Naruto Uzumaki woke the very morning, he was so excited today he turned five and next week he'd be able to go to the Ninja academy! The little boy jumped from his bed and ran toward the window, he looked threw the glass, he saw the villagers setting up for the annual Defeat of Kyuubi Festival, turning from the window he run over to his piggy bank there he proceeded in taking out all his money.

He decided that this year he would go to the festival and buy himself a real present this year, Naruto counted how much money and let out a happy yell "YEAH! I have enough for one game at the festival and four bowls of ramen!" he jumped into the ran and made a bee-line for the bathroom to clean up for the day.

* * *

**(Later that evening)**

Blood, it clouded his vision, Naruto hadn't done anything wrong, and all he did was walk up to one of the booths and asked to play the game. The vender yelled at him, calling him a demon and other fowl words, he then moved backward and bumped into a random villager. Things got horribly out of proportion, the villager slapped him, and other villagers laughed and joined in; one of them used a kunai on him and gave him a nice cut on his head.

Somehow he had gotten away, he ran without knowing where he was going, his tiny feat moved of their own will. Naruto stopped for a brief moment to get his bearings straight, he breathing was hard as he forced air to enter his lungs, his eyes shut tight in fear of where he might be.

Naruto opened his azure colored eyed and looked around only to see his feat had carried him someone in the surrounding forest of Konoha, a rustling sound from the behind made him jump, he turned quickly and scrambled to get a way.

As he left the clearing, a tanned skinned man with a scar on the bridge if his nose and a worried look on his face step out into the clear were Naruto once stood "Naruto! Where are you?" Iruka and seen what the villagers had done, he was trying to force his way pass the crowd to hopefully save him. The Chunnin teacher was filled with worry when he saw the young boy run off, and worry turned to fear when he saw the child run into the forest, Iruka then found himself looking for the child in said forest. Being Naruto's teacher he learned first hand that the boy was nothing more then a lonely, lost child, knowing that alone scared Iruka, the Chunnin moved forward a little more and shouted "Naruto!"

Naruto didn't hear the yelling, tears rolled down his checks, he was tired of everything, the cold stairs, the hateful names, and the coldness. Naruto fell to his knees, he ran to a dead end, a solid cliff, he moved to look over the edge, and it was pretty far up. Naruto scooted closer, he wonder what is would be like to jump; would it be like flying? He stood up, his feat touching the edge "I wouldn't do that young man" A sudden voice made him jump back in surprise and turn to face someone he never saw before.

The person who stood before him, was a young women, he tell from the feminine voice and the floral kimono she wore; however, her face was covered by a cowl, Naruto threw all the abuse he had endured was quite weary of the new stranger. As if reading his mind the women spoke again "I have no intention of hurting one so young, now come from that cliff and walk with me" her voice left no room for argument, Naruto did as he was told and let the women lead him away from the cliff.

* * *

Naruto felt dazed, this women was holding his hand and not hurting him; she was leading him somewhere in the forest, Naruto didn't even bother to look at his surroundings he felt safe with this person. The women stopped suddenly and spoke once more "where here" Naruto looked up and saw a cave with a decorated canopy at the entrance, confused he turned toward the women "where are we lady?" the women didn't say anything, she only moved forward toward the cave tugging lightly on his hand to follow her. Naruto eyed the canopy and became entranced with the intricate design, it had dragons of every size and color weaved into it, not realizing he stopped, Naruto gazed at all the colors of every dragon on that beautiful canopy, he azure eyes falling on one in particular; a deep garnet colored dragon, Naruto felt hypnotized by it; their was a strange feeling, like he had seen that one particular dragon before.

The women was getting impatient and tugged on Naruto sleeve again, leading him into the further into cave, time was of the essence and she had a mission to complete, the elders needed to know if he was one.

Naruto was pulled from his daze and lead into the cave, he looked up at the woman, he watched as she pulled of her hood revealing a emasculate face, eyes of the deepest green, skin of palest snow, ruby red lips, fire bright hair, and her ears were a pointed at the tips. Naruto was once again mesmerized, this time by the woman's beauty, he cleared his throat "who…who are you?" Without even looking at him she spoke "I am Elsa Rainwood, Naruto go open that chest in the corner…now"

Naruto blinked, for the first time he was their looked around, the caves interior was covered by tapestries, paintings, furs on the ground, and in the furthest corner was a chest. Naruto moved away from Elsa and made his way to the chest, he looked back at Elsa "What's inside?" Elsa smiled "A gift" that made up Naruto's mind and he quickly went over to the chest and stood before it. Without hesitation he opened it, and looked in side a bright smile soon turned back into a frown, inside was some kind of oval shaped rock, it was bright red with marble white veins running all over it, and it looked about the same size of his head. Naruto reached in and picked it up with both hands, as he touched it the rock did something amazing, the colors on the rocked started to swirl around, and the rock felt warm to Naruto's touch.

Elsa smiled, he was the one, the elders will be happy; Elsa, walked over to Naruto and kneeled down next to him, she placed a hand on his head and whispered into his ear "you are a very special boy Naruto, in years to come you'll have an ally not even your father had" her hand began to glow "you'll soon have a friend, no a Sister by you side very shortly, don't let the hate of this village change you, now sleep"

Naruto's eyes felt heavy, the room began to spin, and darkness took over him as his eyes gave way to sleep. He fall into Elsa's arm, the woman wrapped her arms around him and lifted off the ground, her smile still attached to her face "Naruto Uzumaki, no that's not your true name Naruto Kazuma the name you were denied to protect you from your father's enemies, humans their so strange, but you Naruto will be very interesting the first in ten generation to be the dragon keeper, you may choose whom you wish to see you new brethren and I hope you will make wise decisions" Elsa whisked him off into the darkness.

* * *

**(The next Morning)**

Naruto felt something or someone holding him, he cracked open one eyes half expiating Elsa to be their; however, he was confronted by his teacher Iruka. Naruto looked around; he was in Iruka's house, in his lap, on his bed, the academy teacher was asleep sitting up hold Naruto with one arm and in the other was his rock! He remembered what happened, he remembered how the colors swirled around, and how warm it felt, and it was also the very first birthday gift he had ever received from anyone! Naruto didn't want to wake Iruka-sensei, but he wanted his rock! Slowly he moved out from Iruka's arm and reached out to grab his rock when, Iruka's arm grabbed him again and pulled him close to the chunnin's chest "Naruto" Iruka said, Naruto looked up and saw Iruka was awake "Iruka-Sensei…how did I get here?" Iruka only hugged him tighter, "I found you clutching this thing in the woods and brought you here; Naruto, if you ever need anything don't haste to come to me"

Iruka gave Naruto some ramen for breakfast and cleaned him up, afterward he walked Naruto home, the academy teacher handed the boy the rock and left, he needed to think things over.

**(At Naruto's Place)**

Naruto smiled, he had met Iruka-sensei last year at the ramen stand, the Chunnin had bought him a bowl of ramen, he signed at the memory, Naruto looked toward his table and saw something on it all wrapped up. Walking over he placed the rock down next to the wrapped parcel, and unwrapped the object in question; under the wrapping was on old leather bond book with a picture of a dragon on it, he opened to book only to find it filled with blank pages.

Blinking, Naruto closed the book wondering who gave someone a blank book; a sudden cracking sound made him jump, he looked franticly around for the source, his eyes landed on the rock, he watched as it began to shake, he watched as the flawless surface began to break, he backed away as a tiny scaled head, and claws started to push its way out.

Naruto stared in wonder as what he once thought was a rock hatch into a baby dragon, he looked on in amazement at the dragon sitting on his table, Naruto felt his feet move on their own toward the tiny creature, his hand reached out towards it, the dragon looked up and flicked it tiny red tongue, Naruto felt a burning pain run threw his tiny five year old body, screaming loudly he fell to the floor unconscious.

**To be continued**

Notes: if you want me to continue review for if you don't review I will be sad and spiral into a depression and think my writing totally sucks and cry for many days and night. Every kind of review welcomed!

Now that Naruto has a dragon what should he name it?

Vote

Edna

Garnet

Ruby

Cinder

Flame

Alex

Which of these names should the new little dragon be called?

In the next chapter, we join Naruto as he learns more about dragons and goes to school for the first time! Who will Naruto tell about his new dragon? How will this change the plot line?


	2. Chapter 2: Dragon's Flight

Koharu: Wow! You liked my fic! I'm so happy! Anyway I did get some complaints about the names I picked, and agreed with them. Also a name couldn't be decided for the end poll was thus

Edna: 0

Garnet: 4

Ruby: 0 (I had liked this name because of Lunar 2)

Cinder: 4

Flame: 2

Alex: 1

In the end I decided to look in my Eragon Book (Actually I looked at Elders) if your mom is an English teacher never leave your good books lying around she'll spirit them away to her class room for her students to read. Anyway I googled Eleven Languages and decided what the name should be which you'll find out in this chapter, there might be another poll at the end of this chapter I'm not too sure. As for pairing that's still pending (I'm a big sucker for romance fics/stories lol) however I will not nor will I ever write a NaruSaku, a NaruHina (Hinata is too shy it annoys me), NaruOc, I enjoy reading those rare pairing they make fics interesting in my opinion. I am willing to do a SasuNaru, NaruIno (Ino once you get passed the Sasuke obsession she a fun character to write with), GaaNaru, NaruTen, NaruNeji, KibaNaru, and NaruTem.

Disclaimer: **_I don't own Naruto for if I did I would so be sitting in Kakashi's lap._**

* * *

****

**_The Dragon's Flight:_**

**_New Life_**

Naruto's head felt heavy, his left hand stung with pain, slowly he cracked open his eyes, and forced himself to sit up, taking a look at the hand in question he was surprised to see an strange silver color marking had appeared on it. Slowly with his good hand he run a figure over it, he marveled at the strange marking; a weird fuzzy feeling began to stir inside the back of his head, it felt like a feeling, but not his own feeling, it was hunger. Naruto slowly got to his feet, a little wobbly, gently rubbed his forehead, and focused his eyes on the bright red blur that now sat on his table, rubbing his eyes he looked again a little more clearly.

There right in front on of him, Naruto almost didn't trust his eyes, red gleaming scales, tiny wings, a long slander body, eyes as blue as his own, and standing about the same height as a regular house cat was the baby dragon. Naruto mouth hung opened, as he tried to find his voice "h…hello?" Those fuzzy feelings washed over his head again, that same hungry feeling, Naruto eyes the dragon and turned once more the blank book. Once more he made his way over to the book and opened it again surprised to see that this time around it had words and pictures all over it, in awe his eyes skimmed over the first chapter happily.

The baby red dragon just stared, as the boy before it read; however, all it cared about was getting something to eat, the tiny dragon got to it's feat and walked over to the blond boy, more particular the hand that lay on before it. It flicked it long tongue out and licked at the boy's wriest, the hand just batted it away, not to be ignored; the tiny creature slowly opened its mouth and then "Ouch!" Naruto yelped and held his now bleeding hand "ok, ok I get it your hungry!" leaving the book Naruto ran to his kitchen and pulled out a packet of ramen and brought it over to the dragon "sorry it all I have till I find out what you eat" he opened the packet and crushed the ramen in baby dragon sized morsels.

Naruto laid the food in front of the dragon, which began to eat what was placed in front of it. The fuzzy feeling came back, this time it wasn't hunger it felt different, it felt grateful, Naruto just continued to look at the dragon "this fuzzy thing…is this…is this" he was almost scared to ask fearing he would not get answer "Is this feeling your? Why is there a strange mark on my hand?" the dragon said nothing it only eat the bits of ramen. Naruto feeling frustrated went back to the book and continued to read for hours.

Later that evening Naruto sat at his table reading intently, the dragon had taken up to sitting on his shoulder, the young boy was so engrossed with his book, he failed to see the sun was setting till felt his own eyes drift into slumber. Shaking him self awake he continued to read, he wanted to know everything he could about his new dragon friend, whom he now realized had no name! Shifting his eyes over, blue met blue, Naruto smiled thinking how the tiny creature's eyes reminded him of the ocean; he chuckled when the dragon tried to breathe fire that only came out as a tiny spark and puff of smoke. A name surfaced to his head the he remembered reading about, the dragon keeper Asha and his dragon partner "Aidan…tiny flame" a soothing feeling washed over him, Naruto knew, he knew Aidan like her new name he could feel it, some how, sleep finally clamed him as whispered "goodnight Aidan…" he swore he heard in side his head a reply "goodnight Naruto"

The days seemed to fly, Naruto only got closer to Aidan, and his mind became more open to hers; Aidan seemed to have doubled in size, she stood about the same height as Naruto. Today Aidan watched as Naruto franticly ran around his apartment gathering various things "Why the hurry?" Naruto had gotten used to hearing Aidan's voice inside his head; he smiled and replied "Today I start Ninja Academy! I'm going to be the next Hokage! This could also be the best time to make new friends! Then we won't be alone anymore Ai-chan!" he hugged the dragon around its neck, careful not to touch the spikes that sprouted three days ago.

Stepping away Naruto turned toward the door "Now remember Aidan, stay here I don't think anyone is ready to see you yet, you're my secret friend and don't them to take you away!" the dragon snorted inside his head "Naruto not even a hoard of ninken could drag me away! You and I share a special link Naruto, a bond that makes us family; when you become a ninja, we will fight together always" Naruto dared not turn and face Aidan as he wiped a tear from his check, to hear such kind words from anyone made his heart and soul soar with such joy that warmth flooded his body like an inferno, he wiped away the tears and walked out the door, a real smile on his face.

* * *

A skip in his step, and a smile on his, Naruto ran towards the academy at full speed; today, he felt so alive, he ignored all the hateful glares, all the horrible names. When he thought of Aidan all the pain went away, he looked up ahead as he approached the Ninja Academy; he should have looked forward as a sudden foot tripped the young child "heh and you want to go to the Ninja Academy! A clumsy demon like you can never make even a decent ninja!" laughter rang off around him, Naruto just smiled and stood proudly "I'm not going to be a decent Ninja; I'm going to be the best Ninja! I'm going to be the next Hokage!" with that said he rushed towards the Academy holding back tears.

Naruto entered the class room he was assigned too, and took a seat in the front row; at the time no one was there, so he took out his book, and began to read a smile on his face. Iruka walked in the room to see this sight and smiled, he loved seeing that real smile on Naruto's face "Hey Naruto, aren't you a little early?" Naruto shook his head not even bothering to look up from his book; he was rereading the eleven langue section, Iruka chuckled and sat at his desk waiting for the rest of his new class to show up.

It wasn't long before other children showed up, Naruto greeted every one of them; sadly however, they ignored him and mumbled to each other how their parents had said what a bad boy the blond was. Naruto was trying his hardest not the let the words get to him, he kept to his book. Naruto kept reading all through class, only half listening to what Iruka-sensei said, and half ignoring the jeers the other kids made at him, each cold cruel word from the mouths of his class mates was like another twist of a knife in his heart. Iruka didn't even noticed Naruto's pain and kept teaching the rest of the class on chakra, history, basic math, and basic survival skills.

When class let out for lunch, and recess Naruto clung his book closely to his chest and walked over to a large Oak Tree the stood off to the side and sat down. He watched as everyone played with everyone else, water welling up in his eyes "don't cry Naruto" Immediately Naruto's eyes widened he knew that voice, whispering in his head "Aidan? Are you here?" He started looking around for any sign of his red scaled friend, but saw nothing "Naruto I'm still at home; however, I feel your pain even here at such great distance. Don't cry Naruto, when we get stronger, will show this whole village that you are good, we will make them recognize you, and you will be the next Hokage!" Naruto smiled at Aidan encouragement. He put down his book and pulled out a different one "Aidan we need to get stronger, but how?" was the question he sent through their link a soft chuckle ran threw his head and Aidan voice once more spoke "Don't you remember? Even the book it says thus _'To train the mind you must train the body'_ why don't we find someone to tech you Taijutsu?" Naruto thought for a moment about this, who did he know that would tech him hand to hand combat?

When class was called back in Naruto had contemplated this question for a while; he stopped short in front of Iruka "Iruka-sensei, does Konoha have a Taijutsu master?" Iruka frowned, but answered none the less "Yes, his name is Maito Gai" the young boy only nodded in response and sat back at his desk.

* * *

After school Naruto had a mission, find this Maito Gai and beg for training. The young boy began his search at all the training ground; sadly, he was once more faced with adversity as he went from training ground to training ground, kunais and other weapons were hurled at him. Wounded and hurt he kept on going, determined to search until it was tomorrow morning for this Maito-san "I won't give up! I have to find this person, I have to train hard!" with this statement he kept searching leaving the training grounds to search the forest area were upper level ninjas went, ignoring the warning signs that were posted around the area. He made his way through the under brush of the forest, Naruto wiped sweat from his forehead, and focused his eyes in front of him, for some reason the forest was extremely hot, forcing air into his tired lungs Naruto moved forward; suddenly, the very next step he took sent him falling into a deep hole in the ground.

Landing painfully on his ankle he let out a pained screamed, Naruto looked up at the mouth of the hole, he went to stand only to fall down in agonizing pain shooting up from his right ankle, once more making him howl in pain. The tears Naruto held back broke through, and they ran down his face like two twin rivers, his body was covered in cuts, and now his ankle was most likely broken, thoughts ran through his head 'what's going to happen if someone finds me? I won't be able to run away if the attack! Am I going to die here? Why does everybody hate me?' he cried until his tear mad him fall asleep. As his eyes close a shadow loomed over him "poor kid, so this is him eh? Someone really needs to take care of those wounds might as well be me" the shadow flew down and scooped up the boy and disappered not even leaving a sign it had been thier.

_To Be continued_

Poll

Ok who found Naruto?

Gai

Jiraiya

Tsunade

Itachi

Iruka

or

Kakashi

The person who found him is going to find out about Aidan and start training him in the next chapter

Poll 2

Romance

Sasuke

Ino

Ten-Ten

Temari

Kiba

Neji

Gaara

This poll will be opened for at least three chapter, I'm a sucker for romance in any story.


	3. Chapter 3: Dragon's Voice

Koharu: the chose has been made! To tell the truth I was hopping to use Gai anyway, he weird but I have respect for the guy. So far we have a tie between Ten-ten and Temari keep those voted coming in I could bring those two in anytime

Poll 1

Gai: 13

Jiraiya: 5

Tsunade: 5

Itachi: 8

Iruka: 0

Or

Kakashi: 3

Poll 2

Romance

Sasuke: 7

Ino: 9

Ten-Ten: 13

Temari: 12

Kiba: 0

Neji: 1

Gaara: 3

There will be a few changes but not many; I love Kakashi too much to write him out!

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing

* * *

**_Dragon's Voice:_**

**_Strength in my Heart_**

When Naruto opened his eyes, he was looking at his own ceiling; slowly he sat up and looked around. A noise from the kitchen peeked his interest, rolling off his bed he crept out of his room to see who was stirring, move close to the floor, the smell of fresh tea drifted to his nose; turning a corner, the sight before made he swear to never wear green again. Their was a man wearing green spandex moving about his kitchen, he seemed to be looking for something "goodness poor youthful child has nothing!" Naruto cringed at his voice and decided the green weirdo might not be so dangerous after all, standing up Naruto spoke "excess me sir what are you doing?" The green man turned around and smiled brightly at Naruto "oh your awake young one!" the green man jumped over the counter top and walked over to Naruto "I am the green beast of Konoha! Maito Gai!" striking a strange pose his teeth seemed to gleam unearthly, Naruto's eyes widened "I found you in a hidden trap badly injured; I a Jonin of Konoha, took it upon myself to see you home safely!" Naruto felt himself blink, stepping forward "Gai-san I…" before he could finish Gai began talking again "So tell me youthful spirit why where you in the restricted training ground?" Practically shouting Naruto replied "I was looking for someone to tech me Taijutsu! I have to get stronger; but, no one will teach me" the blond looked straight at Gai "I heard you were a Taijutsu Master, I went searching for you every where" Naruto bowed in respect toward Gai "please! Gai-san please train me! I promise I'll listen to what ever you say!" Gai smiled before kneeling down to the five year olds level, he took Naruto's left hand and inspected the silver marking "if I hadn't seen it for myself I might not have believed it, what did you name it?" Naruto looked at Gai for a moment "named what I don't know what your talking about Gai-san" Naruto desperately hopped that Gai didn't know about Aidan; this was a Jonin, if he thought Aidan was a threat he could possible…no he didn't want to think that. Gai looked strait into Naruto's eyes "What did you name the Dragon, I saw it when I brought you home; Naruto I want to help you, but first you must trust me, tell me the dragon's name" Naruto turned his head away "Naruto its ok, you can tell him, his sent is nice" Aidan's voice reassured him, smiling he turned back to Gai "Aidan, it mean tiny flame in Eleven, it was also the name a dragon from years before" Gai stood up and looked around the apartment "you know Naruto Aidan is going to get very big, too big for your tiny apartment" Naruto look scared of those words "However since I'm going to train you, both you and Aidan could come and live with me and my other student Rock Lee, their a cave in the backyard that would be perfect for a dragon to live in" Naruto blinked "live with you?" he was scared that he hadn't hear right, Gai just nodded "Besides a young youthful child shouldn't live on his own! You don't even have vegetables, you'll never get strong with out your leafy greens!" Naruto's face turned a shad greener then Gai's clothes at the thought of vegetables and having to eat them. Without a word Gai picked Naruto up and placed him on his shoulder "Come! Let's be off! I've already taken Aidan to the cave in my backyard; tomorrow, we shall begin you training with Lee! YOSH THE FLAMES OF YOUTH SHINE BRIGHT IN BOTH OF MY WONDERFUL STUDENTS!" Running toward the open window Gai jump leaped out, landing on his feat and proceeded toward their destination, Naruto clung into Gai praying to any Kami that was currently listening to him, to survive what ever was going to be sent at him from this crazy guy.

Naruto kept he eyes closed during the trip fearing what he might see, when he felt Gai-sensei stop, he slowly cracked open his eyes, and saw the biggest house he taught he'd ever seen before, yelling at the top of his lungs Gai called out to the house "LEE MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT COME OUT AND MEET YOUR NEW TRIANING PARTNER AND ROOM MATE!" Clad in green a miniature version of Gai came running out of the house, the boy was only a year older then Naruto; smiling brightly he ran up to the two "Gai-sensei I have done all you have asked! The dragon is safe in the cave out back and the top bunk is ready for my new youthful room mate!" he turned to Naruto and grabbed his hand "You must be Naruto! From today onward you and I shall be inseparable! You like me an orphan with no family" Twin Rivers of tears fell from his face as he shouted "I SHALL BE YOU NEW BIG BROTHER! AND WITH MY YOUTHFUL SPIRIT SHALL TRAIN DILLAGENTLY EVERY DAY TO MAKE YOU STRONGER!" Lee dragged Naruto off happily explaining the daily training routine.

Lee showed Naruto around the house, where the kitchen was, bathroom, their room, and the backyard; Naruto ran out the back door, looking around; backyard was more like a whole forest near the cliffs of Konoha, he easily spotted cave, not wasting a moment ran over to see Aidan. Upon reaching the mouth of the cave, Naruto peered in "Aidan? Are you here?" the blond really hopped he had not been tricked "Yes Naruto" the voice rang in his head as a scaly head rested in his shoulder "Do you like it here Aidan?" the red dragon nuzzled into Naruto's shoulder "yes Naruto I'm fine, this man is very kind; I know, he will train you well" Naruto smiled "If you say it's fine then I know it is" the little boy hugged the dragon as best he could. Lee came into view "Naru-chan Gai-sensei wishes to talk to you! You must speak with him immediately!" Lee turned and left, Naruto followed behind.

The two entered the house to see Gai-sensei standing their, waiting for them, the older man smiled at the two "Naruto, because you have a dragon, I'm going to teach you the Taijutsu art of Dragon style kun-fu! This style will allow you to work with or without Aidan in combat, as for Ninjutsu, and Genjustsu you'll have to find someone else for that" Flashing a smile at the boy Gai then pulled out a set of weights "also you'll be wearing these from now on to help build stamina, speed, and strength!" before Naruto could protest Gai-sensei placed the weights on him. Naruto's body felt too heavy to move, he pleadingly looked up at Gai-sensei "you'll get used to them, and when that happens will add heaver one!" Naruto's eyes widened at the thought of those heavy weights, but said nothing; he had promised after all. The young blond walked back outside, when he was out of sight, a shadow appeared behind Gai-sensei "Thank you Gai" the shadow said turning Gai smiled "It will be an honor to train Naruto as the next Konoha Dragon Keeper! I will gladly take any request you have of me O legendary one!" The shadow stepped into the light revealing a young women in her twenties or so with honey colored eyes, pale skin, and light blond hair "Yeah whatever, it not like I could take him, I have things to take care of" she retorted Gai's eyes sparkled happily "oh A top secret mission Tsunade-sama?" Tsunade just laughed all the while think _"if you call running from debt collectors a mission then yes"_ she flipped her hair back and smiled "of course why else would I leave Konoha for such a long time" turning she said one last thing "maybe someday…I'll train Naruto, right now I can't look at him without seeing his face; you know, Jiraiya would freak out if knew Naruto was still alive…" she began to walk away "Just…take care of him Gai ok" Gai simply nodded "ok Tsunade-sama" with that said Tsunade walked out the front door, leaving the green beast to his new charge.

* * *

The weeks went by, which soon was followed by months, Naruto's was following all of Gai-sensei's instructions as best he could; however no matter how hard Gai-sensei tried, he could never get Naruto to wear the same green spandex suit as himself and Lee. Naruto's academy grades steadily falling, as much as he loved being a ninja, he loved his study of dragons even more, every three to four weeks he had a new dragon book in his hands. Aidan had grown even bigger, Naruto had even tried to ride her one day, he remembered begin able to see though her eyes, and the warm wind through his hair; however, he didn't take into account was Aidan scales and how painfully rough they were on both clothes, and skin. Gai had come up with a solution for that and bought him a saddle to put on Aidan for flying. Lee had kept his word, he had been nothing but brotherly toward Naruto; he even stood up to some villagers that were going to hurt him, he loudly declared "If anyone tried to hurt my little brother Naru-chan even a Konoha citizen will feel my wrath!" Naruto had hugged him right on the spot, Lee already him to even cry on his shoulder as he returned the hug.

As for Naruto's training, everyday he would get up, run four or higher laps around Konoha; Gai always seemed to increase the number of laps each day, followed by sit-up, and then the Gai would have him work on his dragon kata either with or without Aidan. Lee would help him with his weights each day, and run laps with him as well, he and Naruto also would take care of Aidan, when he had the free time.

* * *

Years seemed to fly by, Naruto was now nine years old and waiting on the swing outside the academy for Lee; who was being assigned to a genin team, Naruto wanted to meet Lee-aniki's new teammate. Pulling out his new book _"Reading The Dragon Wing"_ he began reading up about wind currents for flight, or hunting, it wasn't till a shadow loomed over him that someone had snuck up behind him, turning around he saw a girl with blond hair put up in four ponytails, with blue eyes, and wearing a Suna headband around her neck, a white dress that hung off her shoulders revealing a chain shirt underneath it, and red sash tied around her waist was looking over his shoulder rather broadly "so are you training to be a Mythologist or a ninja?" Naruto's cheeks puffed out in anger "I'm training to be the best Ninja ever! I'm going to be Hokage someday!" the blond girl seemed to find him amusing "yeah right if you ever become a ninja from reading useless book that won't help you at all, I'll call you my damned boyfriend! Reading about dragon is useless to a true Ninja little boy as you'll find out" the voice of an older man called out to the girl "Temari! Our business in Konoha is over we're heading to go home now!" Temari smiled and turned toward the man "Ok papa!" turning back "I'm Temari from Suna, see ya later dragon boy!" as she walked off smiling leaving Naruto very in raged "I'm Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki! Not only will I become a ninja I'll make you keep that promise and torture you forever but dumping you in a vary embarrassing scene!" This only made the sand girl laugh as she walked away. At that moment Lee walked out with two new people, one that looked like a girl with long black hair and pale white eyes with no pulps in them, the other one was a girl with brown hair put into two buns on top of her head, and brown eyes, Naruto noticed Lee and leaped at him knocking him to the ground "Lee-aniki! Is this your new team? How come their both girls? Why does one of them not have pulps? What are their names?" Lee laughed at Naruto, while the girl with no pulps growled at something, and the other girl just giggled, Lee spoke "in order yes, only one of them is a girl, the one with no pulps is a Hyuuga its his bloodline limit, their names are Neji and Ten-ten" Naruto happy with his answers hoped off Lee, and bounded over to Neji and Ten-ten smiling happily "Sorry I thought you were a girl Neji-san, but you looked really pretty!" Neji let out a growl slight red in the face "Ten-ten-san is really cute! Are you Lee-aniki's girlfriend?" Ten-ten found the blond antics rather cute and giggled once more "No I'm only Lee-san teammate; you know my name but what yours?" Naruto smile seemed to get bigger "I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" a snort came from Neji "I've heard of you, you're at the bottom of your class and all you read about is dragons! No wonder you look to Lee as an older brother, your both dobes, reading about creatures that don't exist will get you no where in life your destiny if failure!" Lee and Naruto glared at Neji and were about to retort; when, Gai-sensei appeared in a cloud of smoke "Hello all my youthful students! Ah Neji, Ten-ten I see you met Naruto or Naru-chan as Lee calls him remember to wake up early tomorrow for your Genin test!" with that he 'poofed' away in a similar fashion. Naruto tugged on Lee's arm in a motion to drag him away; as they reach out of Neji and Ten-ten ear shot Naruto clear not happy stated "I wish I could show everyone Aidan! Then they'd believe me!" Lee chuckled "maybe someday you and Aidan will be able too"

* * *

Two years went by, Naruto stood in front of the academy, twelve years old; ready too take the exam for the third time. He was wearing a black tank top; with a silver colored kanji for dragon printed on it, underneath it he wore an off the shoulders short-sleeved chain mesh shirt, black cargo shorts, on his left leg he had a bandage wrapped around it, on both hands he wore black open fingered gloves, black ninja sandals, on his head he wore black goggles, and around his neck he wore an orange leather choker with spikes on it; ever since he moved in with Gai-Sensei and Lee-aniki, he had developed a decent sense of fashion, his look had gotten him a small fangirl club.

Taking a deep breath he started walking toward the academy; when suddenly, something loud reached his ears, it sounded like a dying pet of some sort, but Naruto knew that sound very well, he turned to see the scariest sight ever…his fan club, without hesitation he turned and ran for all he was worth! Over the course of his Academy years, three things have happened, the first being those dragon book had earned him the nickname Dobe Ryu, the second being when he changed his look, he had gotten many fan girls, and the third thing was when he invented Sexy no Jutsu and gave Iruka a bloody nose. Opening the door to the class room, Naruto took his normal seat in the front row and pulled out his old favorite book, as he waited for his name to be called.

_**To be continued…**_

Koharu: For those wondering why Temari was their, her father the Kazekage was in Konoha on a political business. Also since so many people have made it clear they don't want this as yoai I'll take out the male names in the poll; however, for those who like yoai I might write a side fic for them. The current score in thus Ten-ten has taken the lead followed by Temari and in third place Ino! Also Sorry if Lee isn't really an orphan, but for this fic he is.

Ino: 9

Ten-Ten: 13

Temari: 12

Next Chapter I'll have Mizuki and team 7 come into the picture

* * *

_**Omake #1: Naruto's first flight**_

Naruto stood in front of Aidan smiling "Hey Aidan, I read in my book, that…I… well" before he could finish "yes Naruto you can ride on my back" Aidan kneeled on her front legs so Naruto could climb on, which he did. Aidan leaped into the air, Naruto yelp in surprise as they took off the sky! "WOW! THIS IS AMAZING!" Naruto shouted "Close your eyes" Naruto did as Aidan said. Closing his eyes he saw the most amazing thing ever, he saw through Aidan's eyes! The world seemed so different, brighter, and sharper, through her eyes Naruto saw the whole village from the sky, he saw the clouds that flew by her, and he saw the Hokage monument never had he seen anything more beautiful; sadly, for Naruto, they had to land, dismounting Naruto noticed the area near his knees were wet, looking down he saw that he was bleeding "ah man I forgot how rough your scales are" pouting he walked inside to get himself mended


	4. Chapter 4: Dragon's Shadow

Koharu: Hello again! I'm so happy about all the reviews! I'm really glade so many of you liked read my fic, I'll keep updating as fast as I can. The poll for the love interest is thus:

Ino: 10

Ten-Ten: 18

Temari: 18

Tie between Ten-Ten and Temari and still in third is Ino; I'll keep this up for at least two more chapters. Hopefully a chose will be made each candidate will be given a change to see and interact with Naruto; also I'm still trying to make my chapters longer. Is anyone besides Zero having trouble following along? Sorry SasuNaru fans but Sasuke is no longer in the poll he didn't get a high enough vote to stay in. As for some questions, this isn't an Eragon crossover I've taken element from that book as well as other books that deal with Dragon.

* * *

New Key:

_**Thought **_

_Naruto talking to Aidan _

**Aidan talking to Naruto**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_**

* * *

**__**

**Dragon's Shadow**

**Run from the Light, Hide in the Darkness**

Ino Yamanaka, today she wore a determined face, walking into the room she spotted him, her pray, Uzumaki, Naruto. Ino smiled, ever since that day, the one amazing day when she and Sakura had wanted to find some good blackmail material on him she had found out.

* * *

Seven years ago, that's when she fell head over heels for him; at first, Ino had hated his vary existence. Sakura had come up with the plain, use Ino's family jutsu to take over Lee's body, go home with Naruto and dig up all the dirt on him. The first part had gone smoothly, she had complete control over Lee's body, and it was what happened next that made her dizzy.

Naruto had pounced Lee knocking him over, and then had shouted in his face "Lee-aniki! Aidan asked if I could pick up some trout since its in season, I've saved up enough money will you come to the market with me please?" shuddering from the loudness of the boy's voice, Ino in Lee's body answered "of course…Naru-chan" she inwardly cringed at having to call Naruto such an enduring nickname; Naruto, pleased with an answer removed himself from his position, grabbed Lee's hand, and dragged him off.

* * *

When they had reached the market, Ino had watched through Lee's eyes how Naruto bartered with the fish monger for a rather large trout, **_"who is Aidan? Some imaginary friend Naruto made up? Why would he buy such a large fish for something that doesn't exist? This alone will be great blackmail to make Naruto quite the Academy"_** Were the thoughts that ran through the young girls mind as she smirked imagining all the ways she could tease Naruto about this imaginary friend.

A light squeeze to her, to Lee's hand brought her out of her inner thinking, looking down; the normally smiling boy looked close to tears. Kneeling to eyes level curiosity got the best of her "What's wrong Naru-chan?" the tearful boy looked to her, and showed her the most degusting looking fish ever, it was half rotten, covered in flies, and mold was already forming on it "The monger said he would only sell what a monster like me deserves…please aniki help me get a better fish for Aidan-ane please" Ino looked at Naruto, those tears tugged at her heart, grabbing the fish, she stood up, and yelled

"Hey Monger! I demeaned that you give my Oto a better fish!" the fish monger looked over at them and snorted, "I will sell what I feel like to the likes of him!" growling Ino yelled loud enough for everyone in the market to hear "So tell me O fish monger what has this young child done to anyone!" as those words flew from her own mouth; they made her stop, what had Naruto done to make everyone hate him, the only thing she had seen him do was smile and read his books.

Looking around she noticed all the adults looking at Naruto with distain, and hate in their eyes, turning back she yelled even louder "so you won't sell a decent fish to oto huh? Well then I hope you won't mind me saying this! WHY ARE ALL YOUR FISH ROTTEN! EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM IS SPOLIED HOW DARE YOU SELL THIS TO YOUR COSTUMERS!" People who where coming over to the fish stand turned and walked, Ino held up the fish and showed it off to the rest of the market "IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT OTHERS TO BUY?" The monger panicked "oh right, oh right I'll give the demon brat a better fish!" taking the rotten fish away the monger gave Ino the fish Naruto originally wanted.

* * *

When they were far enough away from the market and on the road to Gai-sensei house, Naruto gave Ino a bone crushing hug "Thank you Lee-aniki! I've never seen you act like that! You were so cool, how you stood up to that bully! One day I hope to protect someone like Lee-aniki always protects me," Smiling softly, it was then that Ino remembered she was still in Lee's body. Ino wanted to slap herself for forgetting, gritting her, or Lee's teeth she focused on what had to be done, she would go home with Naruto find out more about Aidan-ane, and report her finding to Sakura; however, what happened in the market kept nagging her.

Ino followed Naruto, as he ran through the house and out the backyard, **_"maybe Aidan is a cat…a very large cat," _**Moving toward the door, the currently possessed boy continued to observe the blond in question as she watched him run towards a cave. Panic weaved through her **_"what if Aidan is a mountain loin! Naruto will be eaten!"_** Moving swiftly Ino made her way to Naruto; who had already entered the cave, and peeked into the cave.

What she saw, was the most awe inspiring sight, there Naruto stood holding up the fish they had gotten earlier towards the most beautiful creature she had ever seen, taking the fish in its mouth, pearl white fangs digging into the flesh; gleaming red scales, bright blue eyes, and large wings spread wide, Ino gasped at the sight of the dragon, as it tilted its head back and swallowed the fish.

* * *

Ino smiled at the memory; remembering, after seeing the dragon, after learning Naruto's secret, she had re-evaluated everything she knew about the blond boy. Ino had broken off with Sakura, and told her nothing of what she had seen; days following she observed Naruto, the boy was nothing short of a sweet heart, she had also decided that she wanted to be the third person Naruto told about Aidan, to gain his trust, and she wanted to be the next Hokage's girlfriend.

Running to her crush Ino, grabbed him and bone breaking hug "Naruto-kun! How are you? This time for sure your going to pass, then after words we'll go on a date no running away this time Naru-kun!" taking a seat next to him she smiled brightly.

Naruto signed, for some reason Ino just one day started liking, first he would willingly go out to Ichiruka with, but later in the years she had gotten scary; Naruto would always try and avoid her. He put his book away as the other students filed into the class room followed by Iruka-sensei.

The genin exam began, one bye one, the students were called by name to come up and make two perfect bunshin no jutsu in order to pass; Naruto groaned, this was his worst jutsu ever. He sweat profusely as he waited for his name to be called, Ino whispered "you'll pass this time for sure Naru-kun then we'll go on that date!" the blond girl giggled as Naruto worry turned to agitation; Ino was nice, but hell she was annoying!

When Naruto's name was called he walked toward the two chunins, Iruka and Mizuki-sensei, Iruka-sensei smiled kindly "ok Naruto create to Bunshin no Jutsu," the blond performed the correct hand signs and just as he felt his chakra flow the way it should, his system clogged up; and a poorly made bunshin, lay on the ground as a result, Iruka frowned "you fail Naruto," the other chunin spoke up "Come on Iruka, at least he made one. That's much better then last time," Naruto looked hopeful, Iruka shook his head, "I'm sorry Mizuki-sensei, but the other student were at least able to make two decent bunshin no jutsu, I can't pass Naruto," Naruto didn't say anything he just ran out the class room, ran right pass Ino; who was waiting for him, and ran to his favorite swing.

* * *

Naruto sat on the swing till he saw everyone leave the academy with their parents, he heard their whisperings "Is that him?" one village woman asked another "Yeah, I heard he failed, serves him right can you imagine if someone like him became a sonobi?" was the other woman reply; Naruto had learned to tune it all out, but that didn't lessen the pain.

Naruto called out to Aidan in his mind _"Aidan…I failed again,"_ he heard the dragon's soothing voice comfort him **"Naruto, every failure is a lesson, found out what went wrong and fix it, that's the best we can do" **Naruto gave a mental sigh _"I felt my chakra coils clog up, why can't I control my chakra? Aidan do you have any advice?"_ the dragon pushed for moment **"Maybe you should use a technique that requires more chakra, from my knowledge every time you try a jutsu that need only a little chakra it doesn't work, so maybe trying one that requires more will"** Naruto finished _"be easier; However, theirs a problem. Where do we find a high level chakra tech?"_ The dragon had gone quite

"Naruto!" a voice called out from above, looking up Naruto saw Mizuki-sensei standing in a tree branch smiling at him, "Mizuki-sensei? Is something wrong?" Mizuki-sensei gave a tiny chuckle "nothings wrong, I was just wondering if you wanted to the easy way to graduate?" Naruto already knew something was up, narrowing his eyes he replied "How would I do that?" He saw Mizuki's smile widen a little bit "All you have to do is learn a high level technique from a scroll in the Hokage's office," Naruto's eyes widen, as a plain formed in his head.

Night had fallen, all of Konoha seemed quite, and Iruka was grading papers, when suddenly Mizuki came running into his office "Iruka-san! Naruto has stolen the forbidden scroll from the Hokage's Tower!" Iruka's eyes widen "He did what?"

* * *

Else where Naruto sat down and unrolled the scroll, looking at the first jutsu _"oh great Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, oh well might as well try it," _He heard Aidan chuckle **"It was rather convenient when Mizuki told us of this scroll you best learn quickly!"** cracking his knuckles Naruto proceeded to learn the first jutsu in the scroll.

Iruka felt a sensation of déjà vu wash over him as he ran through the forest searching for Naruto; he remembered the time when Naruto ran away from the angry villagers into this very forest. This time, Iruka promised himself that he would find Naruto and bring him back safely to the village. He ignored the leaves that swatted his face as he moved further into the underbrush; he let senses feel for Naruto's chakra.

Naruto was sweating he worked for a full two hours on the first jutsu alone, a nose from behind caught his attention, turning he yelled "Who's there?" Stepping out from the bushes stood none other then Iruka, "Naruto what are you doing?"

Relief flooded the chunin's body at finding Naruto safe and sound; but sadly, his relief was short lived as he looked upon the boy in front of him, **_"He is covered in sweat he must have been training seriously hard!"_** taking a step toward the tired boy "Naruto what are you doing?" The youth looked up at his mentor and smiled "Mizuki-sensei said if I learned a jutsu from this scroll you'd pass me!" Naruto stood up "I'm ready to show you what I've learn sensei!" Iruka's eyes widened "Mizuki! He lied to you!"

A chuckle from the trees caught their attention, turning their stood Mizuki, a windmill shurkin at the read "oh Naruto don't listen to Iruka, we wants to see you fail! Don't you get it he is just like everybody else in this village? Your pathetic, do you want to know why everyone hates you?" Naruto looked up in confusion, Iruka "Mizuki! Keep you mouth shut! You know the law set by the third!" Naruto turned to Iruka his eyes widened.

"_Aidan…is it true, does Iruka-sensei really hate me?"_ Even in his head his voice quivered **"I don't think he does, would someone who hates you protect you from a in coming shuriken?"** snapping out of his conversation with Aidan he noticed Iruka standing above him, bleeding, the shuriken imbedded in his back, Naruto stepped back away from Iruka, a horrified look on his face "Oh Iruka, why did you do that? I could have saved the village from the fox demon! I guess I'll have to kill you both!" Mizuki laughed like a madman.

Naruto was even more confused, _"Aidan what did he mean?"_ The blond ran from the two chunins out of fear, **"You need to pay more attention even if you talking to me, the one called Mizuki said…he said the fox demon Kyuubi was sealed inside of you, and that everyone believes that you are the fox demon"** Naruto dived into a hollowed out tree, and hid. The blond shook his head _"No way!"_ he let the information sink in, now that he thought about it made sense, all the horrible names… they now made sense.

The rest seemed to blur together, Iruka-sensei defending him, beating up Mizuki, and Iruka-sensei giving him his own forehead protector, followed by Iruka buying him ramen.

Eating the ramen, Naruto touched the forehead protector and smiled, now he and Aidan, were both protectors of Konoha.

On the outskirts of the village two shadows stood silent, watching the village "is this where you sense it? The dragon is here yes? The master will be angry if we came back empty handed this time!" the first one spoke, and the other replied "I'm sure, in a ninja village dragon magic is easy to sense, we will soon have both keeper, and dragon in our grasp!" a wicked laughter could be heard though out the silent stillness.

* * *

_**To be continued! **_

Notes: Ok this chapter was actually hard to write! Poll is still up your allowed to vote each chapter.

Current poll the love interest

Ino: 10

Ten-Ten: 18

Temari: 18

New Poll

Team member

I really hate Sakura, Sasuke is ok

Who will be Naruto'sother twoteammates?

Keep the original team of Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto:

Ino, Sasuke:

Shikamaru, Sasuke:

Hinata, Ino:

Kiba, Shino:

Shino, Sasuke:

Sasuke, Kiba:

Suggestions, Comments, input? Please review!


	5. Chapter 5: Dragon’s Claws

Poll 1

Ino: 25

Ten-Ten: 25

Temari: 28

Poll 2

Teams

Ino: 14

Shikamaru: 8

Sasuke: 10

Hinata: 9

Shino: 8

Original: 4

Kiba: 5

Koharu: well the choice has been made Ino and Sasuke! Congratulation your Naruto's teammates! I have also decided Ten-Ten will be dropped from the poll, I like Ten-Ten but I don't know how to develop her as a character in my fic, she belongs with Neji, or Lee, and as I've written more into this fic, I have seen Ten-Ten more of an older sister to Naruto then a boyfriend, sorry NaruTen fans. So now the race between Temari and Ino are going strong!

Key:

_**Thought **_

_Naruto talking to Aidan _

**Aidan talking to Naruto**

* * *

****

_**Dragon's Claws**_

_**Throbbing hearts, broken souls**_

****

****

****

****

Naruto smiled once more as rubbed his forehead protector, last night seemed so crazy; right after Iruka took him out to ramen, Lee-aniki, and Gai-sensei had thrown him a congratulations party, moving his hand he felt the new weapons Ten-ten-ane gave him strapped to his sides, a pair of Tonfa, Ten-ten-ane had been training him how to use them for years, he had started with wooden one, these however, where metal and had elegant curved blades. Looking forward, he stared at the academy knowing he would never enter again after this, starting with one last step into the building.

Ino looked at herself in the mirror and smiled, she was the girl with a plain. Checking her hair one more time, she walked out of her families flower shop. Upon entering the street she spotted Sakura, Ino trotted over "Hey Big forehead!" Sakura sneered at the nickname; the pink haired kunoichi had not forgiven the blond haired girl for abandoning her and going to Naruto. Sakura glared at Ino "What do you want Ino-pig? Shouldn't you be with that loser Naruto?" Ino glared right back "At least he shows more emotions than that emo kid Sasuke! Naruto will be Hokage someday, and I'll be his wife!" Smirking mincingly Ino continued on "When that happens I'll have him outlaw big fore headed freaks! In other words Sakura bye-bye!" the two continued too glare at each other as they marched toward the academy for orientation.

* * *

Sarutobi, normally he was very patience with people, today however he really wished that when called certain people would not be late. Turning he looked out the window and sighed, "Hatake Kakashi, you're a half-hour late…Where were you?" turning again, the old man stood in front of a younger, man with sliver hair that seemed to deny gravity, three-fourth of his face was covered, the only thing you could see was on visible gray eyes. The young man was currently reading a tiny orange book, a blush across his face, without looking up he spoke "Sorry about that, I was currently chasing a fox riding a dragon" Kakashi closed his book and looked up; Sarutobi frowned "it your own fault there, you've been following him ever since you found out he started living with Gai-Sensei; you've also been secretly influencing his taste in clothing, which we're all thankful for, but that's besides the point Kakashi, you could have taken him in anytime you chose to ignore him" Kakashi didn't say anything, he turned his head away not able to face the Hokage, and the truth "I failed his father, I said I'd take care of Naruto; but every time I looked at him…I saw my teacher in his eyes and his smile…" Sarutobi briefly wondered if this was the right thing to do, "Kakashi I might be out of my mind to do this…I'm assigning Naruto too team…"

* * *

Naruto sat down, in the front "hey dobe ryu! This orientation is for graduates only!" looking over he spotted Kiba and Akamaru; Naruto pointed to his forehead protector "What the hell do you call this! I'm a ninja now!" Kiba snorted and shrugged "whatever loser" Naruto shrugged it off not really caring if anyone called him names anymore.

Naruto pulled out a new book that he had received yesterday evening from a mysterious someone, Naruto looked at the cover _"Dragon's of the Ancient World and there impact on today's life,"_ he had already finished chapter one last night, who ever got him this book, was a complete moron, the book was interesting, but it was all nothing but fiction.

Hinata Hyuuga, looked over at Naruto and blushed, she noticed he was reading the book she had secretly given him. Twiddling her fingers, she remembered the day she had seen how truly wonderful Naruto was, not only was he spirited, and determined, he also had more courage then she did, Naruto was her preverbal knight in shinning armor, saving her from that horrible dragon.

**_FASH BACK _**

_Hinata remembered it well; it happened three years ago, she had gone for a walk in the forest, to enjoy the mid-afternoon air of summer. Father had once again been very rouge with their training, so she had many bruises on her face; yawning wearily she continued to walk, a sound from the trees made her look up, she saw the leaves start too rustle, activating her Byakugan what she saw made her scream, Hinata couldn't see the vital point of what ever was up their all she could see was the outline of a great beast falling toward the ground._

_Backing away, her eyes followed the creature as it landed in front of her, Hinata screamed. The creature looked at her, the carcass of some animal hanging from it jaw; blood dripping from the freshly kill pray, Hinata's eyes into the back of her head and let darkness consume her._

_When she woke up, she was staring not at a monster but at blonde haired, blue eyed boy, worry shinning in his eyes "Hey, you're Hinata from my class right? Are you ok?" Hinata blushed and sat up, looking around she noticed she was in most likely his room, there where posters of Dragons every where; She looked back to Naruto "I…I'm f…fine Na…Naruto-kun" Naruto smiled, it was then Hinata knew it was this boy who saved her from that horrible monster._

**_END OF FLASH BACK_**

****

Naruto looked up, he felt someone watching him, and he looked around; but saw no one looking his way. Sudden yelling from outside the door got his attention, turning he frowned when he saw the cause, Ino and Sakura fighting their way to get in the room…again, after the two pushed their way through, Ino bounded over to Naruto, "Hello Naru-Chan! How my favorite future Hokage? You missed our date yesterday! So I hope you know I'm going to hunt you down and drag you to that new sushi place!" Naruto sighed knowing it was impossible to out run Ino, having tried it before only to be caught in rather undignified way.

**_FLASH BACK TWO WEEKS AGO_**

_Naruto was smiling, for years he had been able to outrun Ino, right now he was feeling pretty proud, he had run at least three miles away, thanks to Gai-sensei's training he was able to run just as fast, maybe a little slower the Lee-aniki. Looking around he hopped there was some kind of food stand he could eat at before going home to train with Gai-sensei and Lee, taking a step forward, his world was suddenly turned upside down; he sadly had stepped into a trap, and now was dangling helplessly in a tree._

_He heard someone laughing turning around as best he could, he saw Ino standing their, a menacing smile on he face "Now, now Naru-chan, are you trying to run from our date? I'm tired of Ichiruka's Ramen today were going to eat BBQ" The blond girl leapt into the tree and grabbed the rope, pulling out a kunai Ino cut the part she wasn't holding and put Naruto gently onto the ground, jumping down she proceeded to drag the poor boy off "Ino I have to go train with Gai-sensei!" Ino chuckled "He knows you'll be late, I talked to him and told him you and I were dating, he said it was ok and started ranting about the flames of youth" Naruto cried "Aidan! What do I do? Ino is convinced we're dating! She frightens me more then Gai-sensei's good guy pose #45," Aidan only chuckled, **"Might be a faze she going through, go with the flow, maybe it will pass,"** Naruto sighed again. Ino looked over to Naruto and smiled "You need to eat other thing then ramen and red bean paste, when we get to the restaurant you'll eat ALL of your veggies; so, when you become Hokage you won't be a midget!" laughing Ino continued to drag him off._

**_END OF FLASH BACK_**

****

****

Naruto shuddered at the memory and humiliation of what happened that day, Ino dragged him in, ordered for him, made him eat those horrible vegetables then, and then made him pay for the both of them. He prayed to any deity that he wasn't on a team with her; he'd take anyone but her, now that Naruto thought about he really did wonder whom he'd be working.

Ino spotted her target, she was going to be in Naruto group no matter what it takes, forming the hand signs as she faced her target "sorry Iruka-sensei but this has to be done, in the name of Love!" in a flash Ino's body went limp as she fell unto the desk.

Iruka's body gave a jerk forward, smile 'he' looked over the list and frowned "Team 7 Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto…This won't do," mumbling to herself, 'he' looked for Ino's name "they were going to put me with Shikamaru, and Choji? I think not, Sorry team 10 your getting Sakura" picking up a pencil 'he' made a few changes to the roster and gave an evil chuckle "Sakura, letting you on a team with Naruto, heaven only knows how horrible you'd be too him, also if I'm on the same team…he might just reveal Aidan to me!"

**INO VISON**

She could see it now, it will be a clear blue day, and Sasuke will probably be off somewhere being all emoish, and pouting abut who knows what; sighing as she looks into Naruto's deep azure blue eyes, and he looks into her, "Ino, I have to tell you something, I've been hiding something from everybody…Ino my dearest love and future Ms. Hokage, I would like you to…no insist you meet…**IRUKA-SENSEI STOP DAY DREAMING!**"

**END INO VISION**

****

Ino, in Iruka's body, looked up quickly to see everybody was already their and waiting to be assigned to there teams, smiling she picked up the list and began calling out the teams, from team one to six till finally "Team Seven, Uzumaki Naruto, Ino Yamanaka…"

Naruto practically screamed "WHAT! I'm on a team with Ino?" Iruka just smiled, nodded, and continued "and Uchiha Sasuke your Jonin sensei is Hatake Kakashi. Team Eight, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino, your Jonin Sensei is Kurenai, and finally Team Nine Haruno Sakura, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji, your Jonin Asuma"

Ino returned to her body, while Iruka looked momentarily confused about something, "um…go and get too know your teammate…I'm going to find some Advil…I have a migraine" saying that the poor chunin left the room.

When he left the room came to life, Ino ran over to Naruto and hugged him "Oh Naru-chan its destiny! Let's go on that date now!" as she started dragging him to the door Naruto spoke up "er...um…shouldn't we invite Sasuke? He is on our team!" Naruto prayed Ino would say yes being alone with her scared him more then ever _"Aidan! I'm on a team with Ino-chan! Now she wants to go on another date! I don't have the money for this!"_ Naruto heard the dragon sigh **"Just tell her your broke and offer her to go on a picnic it will save you money and medical bills…again"** Naruto looked at Ino; who right now, was giving him the evil eye "Invite Sasuke! Are you crazy he is an emo-kid! He a stereo-typical pretty boy, you on the other hand are such a sweetie for even thinking about inviting the brooding bastard, he maybe a genius but he so cold to everyone, he's like a human ice cube" Ino smiling at Naruto, as she cupped the side of his face "Now let's go eat, your buying!" Naruto gulped knowing what he was going to say next would probably either ensure his death, or make Ino strangle him in her patient _'Ino super bear hug'_ but Naruto knew he had no chose "Ino, I'm broke how about we…'_sigh_' go on a picnic" he was met with silence, looking up Naruto faced the sight he dreaded most, a very happyIno-chan, the next thing he knew was he was gasping for air, his face becoming very blue "oh Naru-chan your such a romantic! I'm go home toa prepare a wonderful lunch, we have at least two hours before we met our Jonin-sensei!" Ino let go and ran off home.

Hinata was devastated, she didn't get on the same team as Naruto, and instead he was on a team with Ino the only other girl besides herself that saw how great Naruto was. Hinata felt tears well-up in her eyes; Ino, unlike her was more aggressive, and she also wanted Naruto, water ran down her face "how can I compete with Ino?" activating her bloodline limit she watched Naruto from behind her

Sasuke peaked around the corner and spotted Hinata; growling softly, it wasn't fair! Hinata was everything he could ask for in a girl, shy, clam, silent, and beautiful; blushing, Sasuke shook his head erasing those thoughts from his mind, as much as he wanted to go out with the shy girl, he had to concentrate on getting stronger…he had to…for revenge.

Ino hummed happily as chopped some fruit, everything was going her way; Naruto, finally was beginning to come around and start suggesting romantic outings! It all seemed perfect, once Naruto took one bite of her lovingly made home cooked meal, he'll swear his endless love for her in seconds!

**INO VISION**

They sat under the old weeping willow that stood right next to the glimmering pound, she snuggled into Naruto's chest and sighed as he wrapped his arms around her "Ino…The food you made was absolutely wonderful," tear welled in his eyes "My whole life no one has ever cared for me as much as you had, Ino…I…this is going to sound really cheesy; however, I can't deny it anymore!" Taking Ino's hands in his own Naruto looked deep into the Kunoichi's eyes "Ino I love you, and when I become Hokage I want you as my wife" Ino leaned forward inches away from his lips…"INO YAMANAKA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

**END INO VISON**

****

Snapping awake, Ino turned around and confronted her mother "I'm making a romantic picnic lunch for Naruto! As soon a he takes a bite he'll confess his…" Ms. Yamanaka interrupted her "That his stomach hurts! Remember the last time you cooked? Your poor father couldn't move for week!"

Ms. Yamanaka unlike most of the other villagers didn't mind Naruto; in fact, she encouraged Ino to pursue him. Smiling softly she walked over to her daughter and picked up a knife "Lets get started you only have one and a half hour left before meeting you Jonin-sensei" Ino smiled at her mother, and together they began to prepare cook.

* * *

Naruto was sleeping, his head was on the desk, and drool was pooling around him. Two shadows loomed over him, "So he is the one eh?" a feminine voice asked her companion "Yes…ever since the elders found him they have been sending people to monitor his progress...soon we will have to reveal our selves to him, his limit will awaken soon!" The other replied obviously male from his voice; just as the two appeared, they vanished.

* * *

By the time noon had come, Ino had stuffed Naruto full to the bursting; Sasuke had just watched the two eat with amusement. They had waited long passed the two hour deadline to meet their Jonin-sensei, "God damn it! He four fucking hours late!" Ino growled in irritation, Naruto had fallen asleep while reading, Sasuke was Sasuke; smirking sinisterly Ino walked next to Naruto "oh Naru-chan is so cute when his sleeping…to bad he'll miss this" running her fingers threw his hair, and giggled as he tried to snuggle closer to the warmth of it, she made her way over to the chalk board; picking up an eraser, she set up her trap, placing said eraser over the door entrance, Sasuke snorted "Like an elite ninja is going to fall for that" Ino ignored him and stood back to admire her handy work.

The door slowly slide open, Ino watched with an evil gleam in her eyes, a messy mop of silver hair entered the class room, the eraser fall unto the poor guy, as white powder made his silver hair white; Ino laughed at her joke, Sasuke raised a suspicious eyebrow, Naruto woke up from hearing Ino's laughter, The Jonin closed his visible eye and placed a hand under his chin to look as if he was thinking "Given by my first impression of all of you…how should I put this…I hate you all," The three genins frowned at this, "Meet me on the roof," with that said the Jonin disappeared in a poof of smoke, "I so want to learn how to do that" Naruto said and looked to Ino "so what happened when I was napping?" Ino doing the usual grabbed Naruto and proceeded to drag him to the roof and told him of her prank.

When the three reached the roof top, they saw their sensei waiting; sitting down in front of him, the silver haired man began to talk "Ok first things first, introductions, tell me your like, dislikes, hobbies, and maybe dreams for the future…I guess I'll go first to show you how its done…" pausing he looked at the genins and continued "My name is Hatake Kakashi, I like a lot of thing, I dislike...hmm things, my dream for the future…I don't feel like telling you" the three genin frowned again "All we learned was his name" complained Ino, Naruto sighed again, he knew Kakashi all right, he was supposed to be Gai-sensei's rival of shorts.

Kakashi turned to Ino "ok blondie number one tell us about your self," Ino smiled "ok Kakashi-sensei my name is Yamanaka Ino, I like working in my parents flower shop, Naru-chan, reading about stuff, my hobbies are shopping, my dream for the future is marry Naruto when he becomes Hokage and outlaw Sakura's big forehead!"

Kakashi sweated at this unusual girl **_"strange girl…at least she honest; however, she seems more interested Naruto then becoming a Ninja"_** sighing at the thought the Jonin turned to Naruto "ok blondie number two"

Naruto felt like hiding after what Ino said, looking at this other teammate Sasuke and then the Jonin he decided to just get this over with, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I like to read about Dragons, practice Taijutsu with Lee-aniki, and Gai-sensei, eat ramen, and water plants" Naruto felt like punching himself after saying that; turning toward Ino, to his horror he saw her eyes light up like a Christmas tree, he continued "I really dislike, people who judge others, the three minute wait for ramen, fangirls, and perverts. My hobbies are, trying new types of ramen, learning new moves from Gai-sensei, gardening, and playing pranks, my dream for the future is to become the greatest Hokage of them all" after he finished Ino latched unto him "Naru-chan we have sooo much in common!"

Kakashi felt sorry for the boy, it wasn't his fault he liked those thing, **_"Ok from the look on his face his regretting ever mentioning all those things he liked, he kind of a loud mouth"_** Kakashi then faced Sasuke "Ok last but not least"

Sasuke sighed "I'm Uchiha Sasuke, I don't like or dislike many thing, my hobbies are none of your business, I don't have a dream, because dreams don't come true, I do have an ambition, I want to kill a certain man,"

Kakashi rubbed his chin, **_"so the boys an avenger I should have seen that one coming"_** smiling threw his mask he spoke again "ok tomorrow will meet at 5:00 at training ground seven for a survival test oh and don't eat breakfast or you'll throw-up" before anyone could say anything he once more disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

_**To be continued!**_

Interview with authoress Koharu Kage!

Interviewer 1: Ms. Kage how do you know Naruto likes to garden?

Koharu: I researched all information from Wikipedia.

Interviewer 2: Ms. Kage is it true your thinking of starting anther fic?

Koharu: yes, another crossover either with Slayer or Tales of Symphonia

Interviewer 1: will you finish this fic?

Koharu: yes, but my head is swimming with so many ideas I feel like doing more then one.

Interviewer 2: what will these other fic have in them?

Koharu: if I do a slayer crossover, evil glint in eyes Lina will take of Naruto from crib up, If I do tales of symphonia that a secret.

End of interview

Polls

Ino: 25

Temari: 28

New Poll

If I do write another crossover which would you like to read more?

Tales of Symphonia:

Slayers:

Notes: sorry for taking so long, I had a little writers block. Anyway please review and give me input! Like or dislike?


	6. Chapter 6: Dragon's Blood

Koharu: this will be the finally chapter for voting…

Polls

Ino: 35

Temari: 44

Temari is in the lead! You go sand girl! The poll end in this chapter! **Also looking for a beta reader!** Contact me via e-mail!

Key:

_**Thought **_

_Naruto talking to Aidan _

**Aidan talking to Naruto**

* * *

****

_**Dragon's Blood**_

_**My Strength within you**_

**__**

Naruto was walking the path home; he ideally wondered what Gai-sensei would say when he found out, that he was training under Kakashi?

Pushing open the sliding door he called out "Gai-sensei? Are you home? Lee-aniki want to train?" the house was quite, too quite for this place. Naruto crept forward, moving with caution through the room.

Pushing open the door to the back yard, Naruto made his way to Aidan cave "Aidan? Are you here?" he called out; Naruto didn't hear a response, worried he move into the cave, his blue eyes scanned the cave looking for Aidan.

Blue eyes landed on a sleeping dragon "Aidan?" rushing over to dragon, Naruto kneeled down; he put his hand on the dragon's head "Aidan! Wake up! What's wrong?" by now Naruto was really worried, Aidan never fell asleep during the day.

Two shadows loomed over the blond "Naruto" one spoke obviously male was his thick voice; Naruto looked up startled, upon looking up he saw two people, the one that had spoken to him and standing next to him was a women.

The man was very pale, more so then even Sasuke, with long thick black hair, shinning ocean gray eyes, his ears were pointed at the top, and he wore a silver colored tunic and black slacks. His companion had a soft looking face, and was equally pale, lush golden hair rolling down her back, a vagrant blue eyes, she had the same pointed ears, and she wore a leather bodice that hugged her upper body, it reveled a bit of skin, cotton legging hugged her hips, and black boots covered her feet.

Naruto got to his feet and placed himself protectively in front of the sleeping Aidan, with Kunai in hand Naruto glared at these strange people "I don't know who you are, or what you want! But if you want to live tell me what the HELL you did to Aidan!" Naruto willed his body to not move. The two beings in front of him chuckled the male one spoke "Naruto, we mean you know harm, we have done nothing to Aidan, she is going through the final stage into adult hood, tonight she will shed her baby skin, and you will come into you limit" the woman spoke next "We have been sent to guide you Naruto and teach you the ancient language so you may know what to do with you awakened limit"

Naruto growled "And why should I trust you?" the couple in front of him bowed before him, the woman spoke again "I am Malrín Hinor, I have been sent as a representative of the western woods Elves," The man spoke next "I'm Dúrvain Inthenin, I've been sent by the high council to represent the eastern mountain Elves," they both stood, Malrín spoke again "other will come, dragon keeper and they too only wish to add you" Dúrvain stepped forward "you're the first Dragon keeper in over a thousand years, twelve generation in fact, your whole line have been dragon keeper!"

Naruto took a deep breath "ok, what kind of limit are we talking about? Is it like the Sharigan or maybe the Byakugan? And second what's a dragon keeper?"

Malrín smiled "your limit is nothing like any regular ninja bloodline, your limit once it is active will allow you to use the ancient words of power and allow you to find you true name, I guess you could call it magic in a way…" Dúrvain finished her sentence "As for a dragon keep it means you are the one chosen to fight evil and protect the light as well as make sure the dragon race stays safe from danger"

Naruto looked at Aidan "so Aidan's ok she just sleeping?" the two elves nodded "And I'm going to be able to speak the ancient words and use magic at midnight?" again the elves nodded "And we will train both you and Aidan to be great warrior!" Dúrvain said happily "Where is Lee-aniki and Gai-sensei?" the two elves looked at each other for a moment and sighed "you see we were really getting annoyed by them and we told them they were bad host" Malrín began to say, Dúrvain interrupted and continued to tell the tale "They both declared they were sorry and swore as an apology to run 500 laps around Konoha…and there actually doing that" Naruto laughed full of merit and lead the two elves inside to relax until midnight.

Night was slowing creeping up over Konoha; the hours seemed to fly by, Naruto was in deep thought, the things he was told made him wonder, who were his parents? Did they die in the Kyuubi's attack? Which parent did he inherit the dragon keeper line from? Each question baffled him more and more.

Looking out the window he watched as the sun set behind the clouds, watched as the sky turned pink, red, orange, light blue, and dark blue; smiling softly, Naruto always felt calm around this time of day, laying his head on the table, the blonde felt his eyes grow heavy and sleep washed over him.

* * *

Pain, was what woke Naruto up, screaming in agony Naruto fell from the chair he was sitting at and withered around in pain; he felt as if he was burning up inside, like his own blood had poisoned him as it pumped through his veins, his lungs wouldn't fill with air, he felt light headed, air! He wanted air! The room seemed to become bright, he felt like he was staring at the sun, it was so bright! Naruto felt painful darkness overcome him as he blacked out.

* * *

Opening his eyes again, the world had returned to normal, sitting up he found himself on his bed. Naruto stretched his aching body and looked at his clock; his eyes widened "OH CRAP I'M LATE!" Naruto grabbed his kunais and gear he made a mad dash for the training fields.

Upon entering the grounds, Naruto spotted Ino and Sasuke, but no Kakashi "sorry I'm late, things happened yesterday…" Before he could finish Ino was up close and personal "What things? It better not be a girl cause let me tell you I'm the only girl for you!" she glomped unto him and hugged her arms tightly around him "Ino…I can't breath when you hug me like that!" Ino giggled "Naruto be a man! If me hugging you hurt how are you going to Hokage?" Naruto sighed know it was a losing battle

Kakashi appeared three hours later, Ino and Naruto were growling, Kakashi just chuckled at them "Sorry I'm late but I got lost on the road of life," he was greeted with team reply of "LIAR!" Naruto added his two cents to the conversation "Only an idiot could get lost on a one lane road!" Kakashi twitched at that comment. The Jonin pulled out two bells from his pocket "Your mission is to take these bells from me, if you can't do that then, it right back to the academy for all of you!" Ino spoke up "But sensei there are only two bells!" Kakashi shrugged "Well then I guess only two of you will become official genins of Konoha" Kakashi placed the bells on his belt "You have until noon to retrieve these bells or no launch for any one of you!"

Naruto blinked and mumbled to himself "this might be my only chance to get away from Ino…." Naruto smiled and looked up at Kakashi "Hey sensei since your only going to pass two of us I give up! Ino and Sasuke can have the bells; there much better ninjas then me!"

Ino growled, there was no way she'd let Naruto give up like that; not after all the trouble she went through to be on his team "Naruto if you quite I'll beat you within an inch of your life!" She grabbed hold of Naruto's collar and proceeded to strangle him before shouting "If you give up I give up, I'll go back to the fucking academy if that what it takes to not abandon my teammate!"

Sasuke felt his nerves twitch, he thought logically; he needed to move on, and maybe impress Hinata, he needed the two idiots as his team sighing he spoke up "Looks like I'm stuck with them, you can't train just one genin so yeah what they said"

Kakashi blinked, had Naruto planed this all out in second? Did he know the other two would follow him to failure? The Jonin smiled, the blond boy was a genius! He managed to make them work as a team by sacrificing himself in order for his teammates to pass; however, his teammates refused to leave the blond boy behind and decided to give up their change at becoming ninjas just to stay together!

Kakashi smile got wider "You all pass!" the bewailed faces of his new team made him go on "This test was to measure your ability to work as a team; Naruto that was a brilliant plan! Sacrificing yourself in order for you're teammates to pass and you guys refusing to leave him behind and decided to give up your chances at becoming ninjas just to stay together!"

Naruto felt like crying, he liked being called brilliant, but he really wanted to get away from Ino, talk about you backfired plan.

Ino was smiling "Naruto I should have known you'd never give up!" she hugged him again

Sasuke was blinking, to say the least he was confused, looking over at Naruto he wondered _"Is Naruto really that smart?"_

Kakashi spoke again gaining the groups attention "Anyway since we've got some time how about a few mission" the genins jumped for joy.

* * *

Naruto was standing outside the cave, Aidan, and the two elves beside him; the sky showed that it was late in the evening. Malrín was smiling "Naruto, Aidan in order to use magic and this limit you must be in sync with each others" Naruto nodded

Naruto removed the glove covering the mark and focused on it, Aidan seemed to be doing the some thing. Dúrvain stepped forward "Remember the word for fire, feel it in your veins the passion! The heat! Let it course through your body" Naruto's eyes closed, he felt Aidan mind right next to his own, he felt her love for him, the warmth washing over him, the ancient word fluttered in his head "brisingr!" the silver mark on his hand began to glow red, and flames shot out of his palm, Naruto's eyes widened at the scorch marking over the back yard; he sighed, Gai-sensei was so going to make him run 600 laps around Konoha for this.

To Be Continued….

The polls end here Temari wins!

Koharu: Remember to review! Without your review I can't write another chapter! Do you like my fic? Hate? Want to throw it into the garbage can? R&R

Malrín (Lady Crowned with Gold) Hinor (Eyes of Fire)

Dúrvain (Dark Beauty) Inthenin (True heart)

Brisingr- Fire


	7. Chapter 7: Dragon’s Fire

Koharu: I'm so honored that everyone reviewed my fic so I'll keep writing! Also I'm sooo sorry about any delay in updating! Classes have begun and I'm swamped!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Eldest/Eragon

Key:

_**Thought **_

_Naruto talking to Aidan _

**Aidan talking to Naruto**

****

* * *

****

**Dragon's Fire**

**The Journey begins**

****

****

Between training with cell seven, Gai-sensei, Ino forcing him on dates and his new eleven friends Naruto barely had time to do anything else "Dúrvain, Malrín I've been training night and day can't I take a small break? Between all my training and Ino-chan I'm beyond tired!" Naruto's eyes were practically begging for rest, Malrín smiled at Naruto and happily replied "I see no problem with you relaxing," Dúrvain, however frowned "Rest there's no way! You still have much too learn! Your true limit will never active if you slack off!" Malrín gave him a swift slap to the back of his head "Oh will you knock that off! His only a child, his true limit will active when the time is right! He is getting a break and that final!" the male elf practically growled at his female company "Malrín you are such a mother hen he will never grown up if you keep babying him!"

The female elf gasped "So what if I am a mother hen? Some one needs to look out for his best interest! Beside your no expert on his families true limit; your acting like the over bearing father he doesn't need!" Dúrvain stuttered "overbearing! I'm not overbearing, I'm doing what's best for Naruto and having me as his father figure is better then that Gai-sensei and that perverted man Kakashi-sensei I'm better then them put together!"

As the two elves had or what Naruto began to dub as a 'lovers spat' the blond genin had sneaked away, to meet with his teammates for training and missions.

* * *

Aidan was a dragon of few words and even less self-control, the poor dragon was getting so board, she kept thinking of when her time to show her and Naruto true power would come, she was slowly losing her temper at this slow rate of training she was ready to bust out!

* * *

Team Seven stood in the missions office, The secretary was smiling at them "We have some more D rank missions for you Kakashi-san," The jonin smiled and was about to take the paper till Naruto finally broke down "NO! PLEASE GIVE US A HIGHER RANK MISSION!" forgetting all dignity Naruto got down on his kneels and begged Kakashi "Please Kakashi-sensei! We as a team need something more challenging!" Ino not wanting to leaving her man stand alone joined the conversation "I agree with Naruto-kun!" Sasuke added his two cents "I want a harder mission as well"

Kakashi sighed, "Well scene you've decided as a team I guess we could take on a C rank," Turing to the secretary "Do you having any C ranks?" the person behind the desk smiled and nodded, taking back the D rank mission folder brought out a c rank "It an escort mission, a bride builder name Tazuna want protection from wild animals and bandits on his way home to wave"

Turing to his team Kakashi smiled "Is this ok?" the team nodded, "good we leave tomorrow!" after that was said Kakashi had the team training all afternoon.

* * *

As the day turned into night, and the night gave way to day, Naruto was up and about and making his way to the front gates that lead out of Konoha.

* * *

Ino was already waiting at the gates, she figured Naruto was always the first to arrival, so maybe if she arrived before him; she began to giggle to herself at her own brilliance, Naruto and her would have some alone time.

**Ino Vision**

"_Ino-chan!" the sound of her name begin called from a distance made Ino look to where she heard the happy voice, she smiled seeing it was her beloved Naru-chan "Hey Naru-chan when this mission is over would you…" she was cut off by Naruto interrupting her "Don't ask…when answer is yes my sweat Ino-chan…I'll go out with you anytime you want, you're my best and only girlfriend!" Naruto walked up to Ino and wrapped his arms around her slender body, leaning in he whispered "Ino I'm glade you came to spend the morning with me, you're always their for me…I have to tell you a secret, my future Ms. Hokage, I have to tell you about…"_

**End Ino Vision**

****

The sound of two people fighting broke Ino from her daydream, growling she turned to see Naruto and Sasuke having one of their little spats "Sasuke-Teme! Leave my Naru-chan alone!" walking over to the two Ino pushed the Uchiha away and latched herself unto Naruto's arm, the blond boy in sighed in defeat.

* * *

Sasuke had been walking to the gates of Konoha, the stoic boy closes his eyes, he enjoyed the early morning pre-dawn it was the most quite and relaxing part of the day; sadly, the peacefulness died when a loud blond haired boy crashed into him literally, reacting fast Sasuke had grabbed the boy before he could fall to the ground, however momentum was not on his side as both boys fell to the ground, and to add insult to injury Sasuke now had the taste of ramen in mouth as they had fallen the two boys lips had crashed into each other. The shock to their brains caused them to have a delayed reaction for maybe a minute they stead like that, before leaping to their feet and gagging there lungs out. Sasuke growled "Watch where you're going you dobe!" Naruto twitched before turning to the other boy "you were the one with your eyes closed!" an argument soon broke out, words were followed by insults, insults were soon followed by kicks and punches as the two fought their way to the gates of Konoha.

Naruto for once was glade Ino intervened, he was really getting annoyed by the stoic boy, but at the same time he had to deal with the conscientious that came with Ino help sighing in defeat he let Ino have his arm, Naruto's arm was already begin to feel numb. Turning to the blond girl "Ino-chan…I can't feel my arm…if I promise to take you out when we get back will you let go?" a happy squeal was his answer as Ino let go of his color changing arm "Naru-chan! You're finally acting like a proper boyfriend! Finally after all those years of forcing you on dates you're finally over your silly shyness and taking initiative and asking me out! So we'll go steady and then finally after you become Hokage we'll get married!" Naruto took a step back and preyed to any god that was listening at the moment that someone would take Ino-chan and place her in a white padded room. The poor blond boy was terrified of the girl, Ino was nice but at the same time she was insane; he often wondered, why she suddenly pulled a 180 personality change and how he could have prevented it…

Team seven found themselves waiting for Kakashi-sensei at there chosen meeting place, they waited for several hours, and the sun was well into the sky. Naruto leaned ageist a tree and closed his eyes, letting his mind and thoughts drift to Aidan _"Hey Aidan, are you awake?" _A soft growl in the back of his head told him the dragon was indeed up **"Yes Naruto…how is waiting around for you sensei good for a mission?"** Naruto's eyes shot open _"How do you know what going on? I haven't even said a word"_ the dragon let out a chuckle **"I flew over Konoha before anyone was awake and I'm now waiting on the other side of the gate, Naruto I'm going to follow you…I have a really bad feeling, please my brother be safe"** Naruto closed his eyes again and smiled _"I will; I would try to convince to stay, however you're just as, if not more stubborn then me, you be safe as well ok?"_ before Aidan could return a reply a loud drunken slur caught his attention.

Focusing his attention else where Naruto and the others saw Kakashi coming toward them followed by an older looking man "Sorry I'm late I had to help an old lady find her cat, and then I had to find our missing client" came Kakashi lame lie followed two of team seven yelling "LAIR" at him. The old man looked at the three Genin and snorted through his nose "how are these brats going to protect anyone? I'm especially concerned by the short blonde boy" Naruto growled, but Ino beat him to the punch "Don't call him short! This boy is going to be Hokage someday!" the old man laughed "and what will that make you?" proudly Ino declared "His wife! We're going to have a huge family, consisted of two boys and two girls. The boys will be named Hiro and Tama and the girls will be named Arina and Anzu!" after hearing this the old man laughed, while Naruto felt inclined to hide behind Kakashi-sensei as a human shield "Kakashi-sensei if I'm endanger on this mission life threaten or other wise…don't save me. At least if I'm in the hospital Ino can't reach me…."

Kakashi looked at his student "why is that Naruto?" smiling Naruto happily replied "Last time I was their Ino got banned from ever visiting me because of a really huge ruckus," Kakashi smiled back "you'll have to tell me sometime," Naruto nodded in response.

The old man spoke once more "Ok brats my name is Tazuna the great bridge builder! You better keep me safe or you'll bring down your whole village!" Kakashi spoke with confident "My team is one of the best and as a Jonin I can handle things they might not be able to don't worry you're in good hands Mr. Tazuna," the old man simple nodded. Naruto was barely able to hold his excitement in and shouted loudly "YEAH! LET GO!"

* * *

To Be Continued…

Sorry about the delay…I got so caught up in school work that my mind couldn't process anything for my ficcy (in other words I had a serious case of writer's block). I hope you'll continue to read and be patient with me I will update soon. Team seven shall run into Zazuba soon and soon we will get to see Aidan and Naruto kick ass! Please remember to read and review.


	8. Chapter 8 : Dragon's Heart

Koharu: I'm really sorry about the slow updates! I just want the chapter to be good and not rushed! I'm having writing troubles! Looking for beta-reader contact via e-mail subject title "BETA-READER"

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Eldest/Eragon

**WARNING! MEGA SCARY INO IN THIS CHAPTER, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

* * *

Key:

_**Thought **_

_Naruto talking to Aidan _

**Aidan talking to Naruto**

"_Spells"_

_flashback or Ino vision _

* * *

_**Dragon's Heart**_

_**I'll shin my light and chase away your fears**_

As the group traveled, an air of tension seemed to over come them; something seemed to hover in the air. **"Naruto…theirs been a drought lately?"** the blond haired boy seemed to be in deep thought _"Yeah…why?"_ he heard the dragon chuckle in the back of his head **"I just found it strange that their would suddenly be a puddle of water in the middle of fire counties worst dry season ever Naru-chan," **thinking for a moment Naruto focused his mind on Aidan's mind, the blond had long ago discovered his ability to see whatever Aidan saw. Naruto's eyes glazed over as the image came to mind of what Aidan was looking at, through her eyes Naruto saw the lush green forest and the strangely enough said puddle they were chatting about _"Hmmm…trap?"_ the dragon snorted a reply **"A rather lame trap…I'm guessing this isn't an ordinary mission…keep you eyes open Naruto"** the young genin broke connection and looked towards Kakashi, while darting his eyes over to the up coming puddle; Naruto spoke cheerfully "Hey sensei when do you think this DRY season will end it HASN'T rained at all" Kakashi looked up from his book and looked at his student with question in his eye, Naruto once more let his eyes drift over to the puddle. Kakashi's eye followed where Naruto was looking and smiled under his mask "It has been a rather long DRY season, I really don't know when the rains will come again" Naruto nodded at Kakashi as he pulled out his Tonfa.

Ino listened to the whole conversation, she didn't have a clue what they where talking about. The blond girl sighed in depression when they first left Kakashi-sensei made her walk on Tazuna's flank side away from her Naruto; while the boy in question, was walking very close to Kakashi-sensei and talking about the weather. Ino's blood was bubbling hot** "I bet Kakashi-sensei is try to keep Naruto all to himself, that homo pedophile!"** clutching her fist tightly her thoughts went violent with rage **"Don't worry my sweet Naruto I won't let some old geezer take you away from your beloved Ino-chan…I should have know that his cuteness would attract other competitors, but never thought my own sensei would turn into my rival! I'll destroy Kakashi-baka and keep Naruto all to myself!"**

_Ino Vision_

_A sudden yelp from behind her grabbed Ino's attention, turning quickly her eyes widen with shock, Kakashi was molesting her poor, sweet, and innocent Naruto. The blond girl pulled out a kunai and charged at Kakashi, a terrifying blood lust shinning in her aqua colored eyes "Kakashi I'll never let you have your way with Naruto" as her kunai slashed Kakashi in his chest, Ino watched as the jonin fall to the ground his dying breath "I loved Naruto too much, but I'm no match agent your power; the goddess of love was truly on your side" Kakashi eye closed, Ino turned toward Naruto, the boy ran over to Ino "Ino-chan you saved me from that horrible pedophile! Ino I'll always be yours" the two blonds leaned in to touch lip with each other…_ "INO LOOK OUT!"

_End Ino Vision_

Naruto pushed Ino out of the way as chains sprang out of no where "Ino protect Tazuna!" the blond girl pulled out a kunai and stood in front of the old man. Naruto using the shaft part of his weapon caught the chains and pulled hard.

From behind a second pair of chains came at him, Sasuke pulled out a kunai and threw it; he efficiently pinned the flying chain to a tree and pulled another kunai out and stood back to back with Naruto.

Two mist Ninja rose from their hiding place and charged at the three genins; Naruto, kept his hold on one the chins and pulled one the ninja towards him. The mist nin that was attached to Naruto's Tonfa charged at him, the blond genin held his ground till the last moment, spinning quickly as to not leave his back open for attack Naruto shiftily gave the enemy nin a hard kick to the mid-center of his back, and pulling with all his strength on his Tonfa sent the nin flying into a tree.

The other nin charged toward Tazuna and Ino, the girl's eyes widened with fear as the nin's clawed hand pulled back ready to strike her down; clutching her Kunai she briefly wondered what happened to Kakashi-sensei, a dark blur appeared in front of her and stopped the incoming attack. Ino stared at Sasuke's back, fear coursing through her as she watched the mist nin advance on them. The battle became a blur as Ino watched Kakashi-sensei appear and join the fight ending it quickly, as the nins were soon tied up.

Hours later, Tazuna came clean about what was going on, but somehow convinced them to keep on the mission. The team was now walking on a mist filled path, all of them filled with anxiety.

Sasuke was deep in thought **"those two from before were chunins, and most likely our next opponent will be a jonin…also how come Naruto never fought like that in the academy? With his level of Taijutsu he should have been at least been higher up then dead last…what is the dobe ryu hiding, and more importantly why is he hiding his skill level?"** The Uchiha turned back toward the group and stared at Naruto for a moment, as if trying to solve the blond haired enigma; however, nothing was reviled to him. Turning his attention to the other blond teammate Ino Yamanaka the other enigma, Sasuke remember that Ino used to be apart of his fan club till the age of five when the blond girl took a sudden interest in their other teammate, what was it about Naruto that made people want him? What secret did he hold?

The mists around them seem to thicken, the three genin all had their guards up, Naruto held the knob part of his tonfa while the shift guarded his forearms, and Ino clung onto her kunai as did Sasuke. Kakashi looked up suddenly and shouted "Duck!" everyone dropped to the ground as a giant sword came flying out of the mist, a chuckle was heard, the ninjas looked up but saw nothing till a figure appeared from the mist, a man was clutching the sword that had just been over their heads "So the famous copy nin Kakashi really is here. It will be an honor to kill you" the man obviously a ninja spoke venomously to the silver haired jonin, "Zabuza, demon of the mist…" one thing lead to another and before the genins knew what had happened their sensei was trapped in a water prison jutsu

The silver haired nin yelled at his students "Get Tazuna out of here! Run!" However, they were frozen to the spot with fear.

Naruto was trembling **"Even if we ran, he is a jonin! He'll catch us in no time and kills without any thought!" **the blond heard a growl in the back of his head **"Naruto…you have nothing to fear, I'm coming to save you be ready to fight!"** hearing the words of his dragon friend Naruto clutched his weapons firmly _"I'm ready Aidan, lets fight together, let save Kakashi-sensei!"_ Naruto put his tonfa back into their holsters and removed his glove _"I'm ready…"_ the blond let the magical energy flow through his body as he remembered his two elfin teacher's lesions as he reached deep into Adian's mind for a word to aid him, raising his hand before him lighting crackled around his clutched fist _"skrugga!"_ a blot of thunder exploded from his silver mark on his hand and lighting shoot down from the sky, Zabuza's eyes widen as he pulled his hand away from Kakashi's watery prison and darted out of the attacks way.

Kakashi stuck his head out from the water his own eyes filled with sock, as he watch Naruto lower his hand and something landed behind him, something large.

Ino's eyes widen, after seeing Naruto attack she watch as Aidan landed behind him, even after all those years ago seeing the red dragon was still a marvelous site!

Sasuke was speechless; he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him! However, their before his very eyes standing behind Naruto was a real dragon "Dobe…you really have a ryu…"

Zabuza chuckled "I don't know what trick you trying to play…but it won't save you!" Before he could attack the genins Kakashi intercepted him and the two began to fight once more. Jutsu clashed against one another, blood spilled, and kunai flew…however, what ended the fight was a hunter-nin coming in and taking Zabuza's body away; and when they were out of sight the students watched as Kakashi fainted from chakra depravation.

* * *

A day and a night passed before Kakashi woke up, and lots of questions needed to be answered; the whole team was staring at both Naruto and Aidan, each with their own thoughts. 

Ino was secretly smiling **"Finally! Now that Aidan is out in the open Naruto will finally revile his true greatness! And soon I can tell him I knew about Aidan all along, and then he'll fall madly in love with me for real!"**

Sasuke was baffled **"This has to be a dream…or a Genjustsu…no way can that dragon be real…"**

Kakashi …was himself **"well this is interesting…"**

Naruto explained to everyone how Aidan came to be with him, he explained about the training he was currently relieving from the two elves, about the mark on his hand, and about his unknown limit.

A day passed the three genin were slightly in edge, Kakashi had told them Zabuza was still alive, and so team seven was currently training in charka control. Ino had the best control of the three, Sasuke and Naruto competed ageist each other both boys wanting to be better then the other.

Night fall upon them, and the darkness forced them too return to Tazuna's home; were the old bridge builder told of a hero, a great friend, and father, they learned of a little boy's sadness and lost.

When the sun kissed the sky once more, Naruto was nowhere to be found…

Azure eyes opened wide, Naruto looked up at the person who woke him, an older looking girl was staring down at him smiling "you'll catch a cold if you sleep outside like that," Naruto simply smiled, the two had a pleasant conversation; the girl, he found was named Haku and was in fact a boy.

Time seemed to fly by, Naruto and Sasuke mastered the tree climbing exercise and where put on guard duty.

Sasuke was breathing roughly his opponent had some kind of kekkei genki using ice mirrors, needles were sticking out of his body, Naruto was unconscious and the boy was about to have needle thrown at him once again! The needles flew and Sasuke charged ahead…

Naruto opened his eyes "SASUKE!" the blond caught the raven haired youth as he fall; blue faded into red, in blind furry Naruto attacked.

Kakashi was busy with Zabuza when he felt the kyubbi's chakra, thinking fast the jonin pulled out a scoll…

Naruto punched the masked boy…and saw the face of Haku…as the pieces of his mask fell to the ground.

Naruto shook _"Aidan…help me…"_ it seemed to happen slow motion, Haku was making another ice mirror to take the blow for Zabuza; when, Aidan dove down from the sky and pinned Haku to the ground and smashed the ice mirror.

Zabuza fell, blood dripping from the fetal wound from Kakashi chidori attack…Haku's scream brought pain to all who heard it…

Naruto felt himself go numb with pain…Gatoh laughing…rage filled the genin once more…his eyes shut close a rush of chakra flowing into his body…snapping open his eyes…Naruto's vision had changed, his eyes changed color yellow with a large black slit in the middle, the blond boy didn't see faces of his enemies, he saw bodies filled with different colors; red, yellow, green, and blue, the center of each body begin red…Naruto knew deep in side that red blotch was his target _"Aidan…I won't let them get a way with this!"_ Pulling a kunai out Naruto moved forward, everything seemed to move in slow motion once again, but this time he was stopped from moving by Kakashi-sensei.

Aidan was glade Kakashi grabbed Naruto, what the boy wanted to do the dragon knew he wasn't ready for. Let out a feral howl the dragon charged forward ripping Gatoh's man apart left to right with her teeth, and opening her mouth as she reached Gatoh…she swallowed him whole and his followers fled…

_**To Be continued…**_

* * *

_Omake…inspired from a review from smart-redneck_

_Tenyear old Naruto slept soundly in his bed, content he was to dream away; sadly, a horrifying sound drove the blond into a sate of conciseness two voice crying out "Gai-sensei!" "Lee!" "Gai-sensei!" "Lee!" "Gai-sensei!" Naruto's ears twitched with annoyance and shouting out at the top of his lungs "IT MIDNIGHT ALREADY WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!"_

_End Omake_

* * *

Notes please read: I'm sorry if the last part of the chapter is confusing to you…I really didn't know how I was going to write it…Haku lived… Gatoh got eaten…yeah…can anyone guess what was up with Naruto's change in vision? 

Also I'm still looking for a beta…

If Ino scared you…your not alone…while I was writing her more recent Ino vision I scared myself!

Chunin exams are coming up!

Contest!

New Elf character needed! Need ideas! In your review if you have a character you don't mind me using send it in for use in later chapters!

_skrugga - lighting_

_Ryu - Dragon_

_Dobe - dead last_


	9. Chapter 9: Dragon's Eyes

Notes: hey I'm back and kicking with a new chapter! New characters will be introduced here and credit goes to the reviewer _"How about this"_

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Dragon's Eyes**_

_**I open my world to you!**_

****

****

The tired genin team had made their way through the gates of Konoha; all of them had one thing on their minds that was sleep. Cell seven bid their goodbyes to one another and went their separate ways.

Naruto had just flopped down on his nice comfy bed, he had just closed his heavy eyes, he had just fallen asleep, and then they come Dúrvain and Malrín the two elves come into the room arguing as per usual "Dúrvain we have to tell him or those two will and Naruto isn't going to be prepared for their arrival!" Malrín was already in mother hen mode about something; Dúrvain however was in evil big brother mode "please! When is anyone prepared for them? Also Naruto should learn to expect the unexpected!" Malrín twitched "ok no more card captor Sakura for you! Also we are going to prepare him for his advance training weather you like it or not!"

Naruto sighed and got up "ok what the hell is going on! I'd like to sleep I'm very tired!" Malrín spoke first "Elves from the North are coming to over see your training word has it that you might have awoken the first part of your blood limit…and they want to send their high priest and most noble warrior to over see your training further…we know these two personally and they will annoy you" Naruto didn't say anything…instead he fell back and went to bed.

* * *

Meanwhile on the outskirt of Konoha two figures made their way toward the village "Chi are you sure we packed everything we need?" the one named Chi replied "Is that something you should be asking now oh dearest brother Ten?" Chi heard Ten chuckle "I suppose your right little sister! It is a moot point seeing as we are not far from Konoha…" Chi twitched "You're only older by one minute Ten!" Ten just chuckled at his sister's antics.

* * *

The night had come and gone, so now Naruto was up and about and walking down the streets of Konoha, behind him was a square shaped rock…Naruto felt himself twitch with annoyance "Konohamaru! You're not fooling anyone!" the blond boy turned to face the rock, which promptly exploded to revile three children. One a boy with a blue scarf, another a girl with a pink shirt, and the final one a boy with glasses, all three shouted "WE'ER THE KONOHAMARU SQUAD!" Naruto felt sweat drip from his face as the children introduced themselves "I'm the leader Konohamaru!" the blue scared boy made an unusual pose, the next to speak was the girl "I'm the sexiest Kunoichi in kindergarten Moegi!" the final boy spoke "I'm Udon the smartest kid in school" the last two followed their leader and made silly poses.

Naruto sighed before turning away and walking off; however, the youngsters followed after him "Naruto-ni-chan you promised to play with us!" they shouted. The older blond sighed again "Ok why not…I have nothing to do anyway so let's play!" Naruto smiled as the children gave a happy yell…

Konohamaru smiled and shouted "Then tag you're it!" with that said the children shattered…and Naruto gave slow chase knowing full well he could out run them any moment. Konohamaru run with joy along with his friends not noticing what was in front of them; an unusual black suited character, the younger boy had slammed into him…

Naruto stopped in his tracks and growled "Hey put him down!" the person in the black suit smirked "I'm sorry but this brat needed to be taught a lesson in respect you can't have kids just running into people without punishment," the blond genin glared at the other boy who now held the Konohamaru by the front of his shirt in the air.

A blond haired girl with four pigtails in her hair walked up behind him "Kankuro just put him down!" Kankuro merely chuckled "Oh Temari I'm just teaching thi…" before he finished his sentence, Naruto had dashed forward and punched Kankuro in the left side of his jaw and grabbed Konohamaru from the older boys clutches and leapt backward away from the sand-nin .

Naruto put Konohamaru down and proceeded to walk away, the female sand-nin called out to him "Hey what your name?" Temari saw the blond boy smirk "You should know Temari after all I did become a Ninja and not a mythologist" At his word Temari's eyes widen and something in her mind snapped in recollection "…I'm Naruto Uzumaki and you made a promise to me…however, I'm definitely not interested in someone like you!" The blond boy turned once more from the sand nins with Konohamaru follow behind.

Kankuro blinked and wondered what the hell he was talking about; as he turned to question Temari he received the shock of his life. Temari was looking dangerously scary, her brother actually took a few steps back "I remember him…err! I'll make him keep my promise no matter what!" and blond haired girl ran off following Naruto and the kids. Poor, confused Kankuro just shook his head "I have no clue want going on so I'll just keep walking…and hope Gaara doesn't want me killed"

* * *

Naruto now stood on the bridge were his team normally met, the cool breeze blowing through his blond hair, his eyes closed, all in all he looked like an angel. Unbeknownst to him the eyes watching from all around….

"Naruto-kun…" Hyuuga Hinata watched the angelic sight of her not so secret crush "I wonder…will you be in the Chunin Exams as well? Good luck Naruto-kun" The Hyuuga heiress walked away to meet her team.

* * *

"Naru-chan! You look so cute!" Yamanaka Ino was going to go glump Naruto but decided to wait a minute and take a few pictures with her camera of this moment "Naruto looks so calm for once… my poor boyfriend he always seems so stressed out" smiling Ino began to think of ways to help Naruto relax.

Green eyes narrowed in anger "ok cutie I Temari will make you keep my promise to you and after we attack Konoha…I'll make you my boyfriend in Suna forever!"

Naruto sneezed three times "hmm I wonder if someone is thinking of me?" opening his eyes he looked over and spotted Sasuke walking over to him "Hey Sasuke!" the Uchiha boy looked at the blond and growled angrily "what crawled up your butt?" Naruto asked cocking his head to one side, Sasuke only reply was quite rude "Nothing Dobe!" Naruto shook his head. The blond boy looked back over the bridge and let the silence once more sweep over him "NARUTO-CHAN!" a shiver went up and down Naruto's back as Ino hugged him from behind "Ino-chan! You're here…early!" Ino just smiled and wrapped her arms around Naruto's torso tighter then before "Naruto after training I'm treating you to a romantic relaxing picnic for some reason you seem so stressed…I figure as your girlfriend and possible future wife it's my job to make sure you stay perfectly healthy!"

Temari growled "ok first I must kill that ugly bleach haired girl…" with that said Temari left the area.

Team seven waited there usual amount of time before Kakashi showed up and proceeded with their morning ritual of yelling at him. The silver haired ninja began to discuss the permission slip for the chunin exams and shortly after had them dismissed for the day.

When Naruto arrived home he was greeted by the sight of two new comers, two elfin new comers "who...are…you?" was all poor Naruto could say. One of the two was a boy about Naruto's height with long white silken hair that went to about his waist, purple eyes, pale skin, and wore white garments of the priesthood, the other elf was a girl of the same height and looked exactly like the boy except she wore leather armor; the boy, walked over to Naruto and bowed "I dear dragon keeper I'm the holy monk from the north! The Great Ten the wisest of all the northern elves! I and my sister Chi have been sent to train you…word has it you activated the first part of you bloodline?"

Naruto looked at the two "Your names are Ten and Chi…and the first part of my bloodline…I really of no clue," Naruto sighed as the girl, Chi now spoke "But dragon keeper you activated the dragon's eyes limit!" Naruto's head perked up "Dragon's eyes is that when I see all those weird colors?" Ten smiled "That dear keeper would be body heat the dragon's eyes allow you to see body heat in a 360 degree radius seemlier to the Byakugan only thing is you can see the chakra lines like them or force chakra out of every opening in your body," Naruto nodded in understanding "Keeper Ten is to teach you sealing arts and I am to teach you Elf style Taijutsu to incorporate into your already existing dragon style, and to bring out the next level of you bloodline" all Naruto could do was nod "um…Ten Chi…I'm taking the Chunin exams tomorrow can we hold off for a while?"

The elf twins smiled "sure this give Ten and I, Time to set up our shop" Naruto blinked "You see Chi and I must blend in with Konoha and we're setting up a health food store to bring in a little money as an on the side thing," the blond genin just walked off to his room knowing that his life just got more difficult.

* * *

"Naru-chan…why do you look upset?" Lee entered the room they shared and sat down next to the laying down Naruto, the blond looked up "Aniki its seems I never get a break…first its Ino who wants all of my time going out on dates or help running her families flower shop, or its my senseis all six of them! I barely have time to rest it seems…" Lee smiled "Naru-chan why don't you start from the beginning and tell Aniki what's been going on in your life?" Naruto smiled and began to tell him everything that happened after he failed the genin test.

Lee pondered his little brother's problems after hearing it; finding a solution to this, wouldn't be easy. Sighing Lee finally spoke "If you really don't like Ino all that much you should just date another girl…as for all these senseis you were talking about why not setup a schedule and train with them on separate days?" Naruto stared at Lee silently for a moment, before breaking into a smile and hugging the older genin "LEE! That brilliant! I'll find a girl that likes me, but is much kinder then Ino…I'll have to make that schedule ASAP! Oh thank you Lee-aniki!" pulling away Naruto began to zip around the room for various things. Lee blinked a couple of times "Um Naruto-chan…you really should sleep…the chunin exams begin to tomorrow," that made Naruto stop in his tracks "TOMORROW!" Lee nodded, sighing heavily Naruto made his way over to his bed and laid down "good night aniki" Lee chuckled at the younger boy's antics before headed to bed himself.

* * *

As the moon whined down and gave way to dawn, Naruto opened his eyes. The young blond bolted from his bed and got ready for the day ahead. As he made his way towards the front door a hand placed itself on his shoulder turning he found Ten smiling at him "Naruto-sama I have a gift for you," reaching into his robes the monk pulled out an amulet that had a dragon craved into it "This Naruto-sama will allow you to call Aidan when you need her, this amulet is called Dragon's Blood, for generation dragon keeps have kept this amulet around their neck for when their in most need of the Dragon partner," before Naruto could speak the monk slipped the amulet over the blonde's head and spoke once more "and don't ask me how to use it cause I really don't know you'll have to figure that out for yourself… well good luck on your exam thingy!" the monk walked off happily, while Naruto felt his eye twitch "great…I have a useless amulet…" turning back to the front door he headed off.

* * *

Team Seven met in front of the Ninja academy and proceeded to walk toward their destination…

Sasuke looked around and nudged both Naruto and Ino "hey did you…" Naruto turned toward Sasuke and nodded "A Genjustsu…" Ino look over at Naruto ready to complement him when she noticed his eyes weren't blue anymore but yellow with black slits "Naruto…your eyes!" the blond haired boy chuckled "Its just part of my bloodline…it allows me to see body heat Ino-chan and I see the Genjustsu caster over their!" Naruto pointed to what looked like a blank wall…

Sasuke smirked "oy! Drop your genjutsu!" after the Uchiha said that the genjutsu dropped reviling the caster "Not bad…but your going to need more then that for this exam!" the three genins ignored him and walked into the class room for the exam.

* * *

_To be continued… _

A.N so do you still like it…I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while I just really wanted to write this chapter better then the last…I hope I accomplished that…next chapter the chunin exam will really begin!

Do you like the first Part of Naruto's limit? He has heat vision! What should he get next? Also…I'm out of Chapter title ideas! (Koharu starts to cry)

Please remember to review or I won't write anymore!


	10. Chapter 10: Dragon’s Soul

Koharu is back and with a fresh new chapter! Credit for the title of this chapter goes to drum roll Sister of Kyuubi! I liked the way it sounded so I decided to use that one it also fit the flow of the titles I kind of have going here…still looking for a beta because my grammar stinks and I want my story to be easy to read for my readers…I also hope it enjoyable….

Naruto Bloodline so far….

Dragon's eyes – it like having night vision…he can see heat weather they come off of people or objects it also always him to see over 12 miles away and 360 degrees around him but it's NOT the Byakugan! He can only see heat not the Chakra circulatory system or the Chakra holes (Tenketsu)! Please don't confuse the two

Key:

_**Thought **_

_Naruto talking to Aidan _

**Aidan talking to Naruto**

"_Spells"_

_Flashback or Ino vision_

_Dragon's Soul_

_Bonds Stronger then death_

Team seven entered the classroom and found themselves meeting up with their old classmates

"Ino-pig! You guys are here as well?" Sakura called out to her ex-friend, Ino growled at the nickname

"Of course we're here team Seven is the best team out there! Unlike you forehead girl!" the two growled and hissed at each other and looked ready to claw one another's eyes out, when a voice spoke up

"You're drawing a lot of attention you really should keep quite" All the rookie nine looked up to see a teen with glasses and silver hair, the teen continued to speak "Your making so much commotion that the other teams from other countries might get up-set" Naruto smiled at the silver haired person

"Thank you for the warning names Naruto and who might you be?" **S**miling the teen introduced himself

"I'm Yakushi Kabuto, if I were you I'd be most careful this exam it extremely dangerous I've taken it several times" Ino chuckled

"Then you must be real idiot! Unlike my Naru-chan who super smart!" She exclaimed…Sighing Naruto looked at Kabuto silently saying sorry with his eyes

"Forgetting the comment…Kabuto would you mined sharing you knowledge of what might be expected?"

"Well since you are fellow Konoha nins I could share a few pointers…just because I've failed on past attempts doesn't mean I haven't spent my time wisely I've been collecting information on various ninja from other counties" The silver haired teen reached into his pouch and pulled out a deck of blank cards "When I put my chakra unto these card information is revealed," turning to Naruto, Kabuto smiled "if you have the name of someone in particular you'd like me to look up I'll find it,"

Sasuke glared "Uzumaki Naruto."

Kabuto looked up at Sasuke smiling, "Oh you want to find someone out about your own comrade?"

Sasuke growled "Just tell me some information on him!"

Sighing, the silver haired teen went through a series of hand signs placed his hands on the deck and began to shuffle them around. When he pulled one out, Kabuto began to read it aloud"Uzumaki Naruto, jonin sensei Hatake Kakashi, teammates Yamanaka Ino and Uchiha Sasuke. Hmmm Taijutsu is well above genin level almost mid chunin level, Genjustsu is an week area, but Ninjutsu seems to be his highest area as well as stamina and chakra levels are well above a chunin level…50 d-rank missions, and one a-rank" the raven haired boy growled angrily his fists clutched tightly before he turned and stormed off.

Naruto felt sweat drop off the back of his neck "umm well that could have gone better…anyway there's someone I'd like more knowledge on, Temari form Suna" the blond heard Ino growl about something but shrugged it off as Kabuto flipped through his deck of cards once more before pulling out a new. Taking the card Naruto read through it "Hmm she is defiantly someone I wish I didn't piss off…" sighing he gave the card back to Kabuto Turning to his teammates Naruto felt that he was suddenly nearing the end of his life with the way Ino was glaring at him "Ino-chan is something wrong?"

Ino fumed "Why would you need to know about any other girl then me!" Feeling sweat dripping off his face Naruto took a deep breath and prepared for the beating he would most likely get form his female teammate

"It happened when I was only ten…" He told Ino of his fateful encounter with the sand nin. Naruto closed his eyes and waited for the on coming pain or loud yelling that would soon come from Mt. Ino; taking a calming breath, Ino smiled

"You said you'd dump her in a humiliating way right? Because if that true then I have nothing to worry about!" **S**miling Ino wrapped her arms around Naruto "Naru-chan is mine forever and ever!"

Tamari made her way over to the Konoha genins and tapped Naruto on the shoulder "excuse me Naruto-kun?"

Turning from his blond teammate Naruto faced the Suna girl "Temari-san?" He watched as the blond haired sand Nin took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eyes. That motion alone made Naruto feel stiff as Temari's ocean colored eyed gazed into his Azure blue ones "Naruto-kun…I don't plan on giving up. I'm going to keep my promise to you no matter what" Before the blond haired boy could respond Temari leaned forward and gave Naruto the gentlest and only kiss he had ever received on his left cheek.

Temari pulled away unwillingly from the warmth of the younger boy and smiled at his dazed look "You're cute when your all dazed looking, see you later Naruto" Temari turned and walked away ignoring Ino's screams.

"I'LL KILL THAT SAND SULT!" As Ino was ready to charge at her newest love rival a booming voice rang out through the room.

"ALL RIGHT YOU MAGGOTS! THERE'LL BE NO FIGHTING UNLESS THE EXAMINER SAYS OTHERS WISE!" The booming voice broke the tension as all the genins looked at the loud and quite frankly scary looking newcomer. A man in a long black trance coat stood before the genins, his face was cover in scars, smirking the man introduced himself "I'm Morino Ibiki the first of your Chunin examiner or your last one" Ibiki told them the first part of the exam was written and porceded to explane the rules.

One by one the genins were given a number and sat down at there appropriate seat.

Naruto looked down at his test and felt his nerves buckle up, Ino may think his smart but when it come to surprise written test he sucked; his legs were shaking under the table, his body refused to move.

"N…Naruto-kun…" a soft, yet timid voice called out to him, turning he was surprised to see he was sitting next to Hyuuga Hinata blinking

"Hinata-chan…I didn't even notice you there…" the pale-eyed girl frowned sadly but continued to speak softy to him

"You c…can…copy…m…my…test" the blond blinked

"Really Hinata-chan!" The blue haired girl nodded and slid her paper over to him. As he leaned over…a kunai flew past him and landed on the desk behind him!

"You and your team may leave you've been caught cheating!" Ibiki bellowed The genin behind them protested and left the room.

Naruto felt sweat once more dripping down his back, truing back to Hinata "I'm not going to copy…I don't want you to get caught and expelled I'll find some other way to pass" The Hyuuga girl sadly nodded.

"**Naruto…let me see the test through your eyes"** Naruto nodded and concentrated chakra into his eyes to allow Aidan to see what he saw

"_This isn't easy and with all those rules how can anyone pass?"_ Aidan chuckled in his head

"**Rather slow aren't you today The test objective is easy to see they want you to cheat _N_o genin could know all these answers They're testing your information gathering skills"** **A**fter hearing Aidan explanation behind the test true objective Naruto felt like bashing his head on the desk

"_Hmmm now the question is how does one cheat without getting caught?"_

"**You could follow someone else's hand movement? If you activate the dragon's eyes you'll be able to see the heat their hand gives off"** Naruto chuckled

"_Or see the heat marks left be the pencil"_ forming a hand sign Naruto closed his eyes for a moment and let a small amount of chakra flow into them, and when he opened his eyes again they were yellow with black slits. Looking forward at the seat in front he could see the person's body heat, and looking down he saw the tiny heat mark from the pencil had left and he began to copy word for word before the words disappeared.

The rest of the exam proceded without a hitch…until the tenth question…however after a rousing speech from Naruto it turned out ok…at least til the next examiner come in via crashing through the window a huge banner behind her "Yo I'm your next examiner Mitarashi Anko!" The genin already felt sweat dripping down their backs….

"Do you think you could have used a less flashy not to mention a less coastly entrance?" Ibiki alread felt the on coming headace that was sure to be a result from the purple haired Jonin

"Of course not I'm the great Anko!" The strange woman began to laugh menacingly before actually looking at the reamining genins and growled in frustration "Damn Ibiki you've lost your touch there's still half a dozen genins left! Oh well it makes my job more fun to kill…I mean persade them to leave" Anko laughed once more as everybody in the room began to fear for their lives.

"_Aidan…if I die you can have my CD collection…"_ For some reson Naruto felt a tingle of happiness in the back of his mind

"**Does that include the .HACK/Sign album? And the Full Moon sinlges?" ****S**cratching his head **Naruto answered.**

"_Jeeze as long as you get those albums you could careless if I die?"_

"**Not True Naruto I love you…I just happen to love music as well" **Their conversation ended after that as Anko called to their attention.

"Alright gather your stuff and meet me at training ground 44!" With that said Anko dissappered in a cloud of smoke.

The genins piled out of the room team by team and readied themselves for the next part of the exam.

As soon as the room was empty Ibiki went around collecting the test papers and stopped at Naruto's "Well this is intresting…these anwsers are correct…but my reports told me Naruto was horrible at surprise test**s**…hmmm what an intresting kid"

Training Ground 44

As the genins from all around the different villages gathered in front of what looked like a giant forest Ino and Sasuke found themselves waiting for Naruto…

Temari had cornered Naruto up against a tree "Naru-chan" she placed a hand on the frightened boys face "You know I never thought you'd grow up to be such a cutie…" **T**he blond haired sand nin gently rubbed his face "That Ino girl really got you messed up didn't…_sigh_…I just want to keep my promise I don't want to force anything on you but who you choose is well your choice but let me give you a little gift to think things over" Before Naruto could react Temari leand forward and placed her lips on his.

Naruto's eyes widened as a plasent and warm feeling rushed over him; his inexprianced lips unsure of what to do tried to pull back, but Temari wrapped her arms around him tightly. When Temari pulled away she smiled at the somewhat dazed face of Uzumaki Naruto "Naruto-kun I hope you enjoied your gift…I hope to give you more in the future" the sand nin turned and walked away leaving Naruto in his dazed state…

Ino was getting worried, she hadn't caught sight of Naruto since they left the first exam room **"Where is Naruto? He should be here the second part of exam could start any moment! AH what if the sand slut got him!"**

_Ino Vision_

"_Oh Naru-chan you don't have to be scared Temari will take good care of you" A wimper was heared. _

"_Temari-chan please stop! I don't want this! AAAHHH give me back my boxers!" Temari chuckled._

"_Oh but Naru-chan you won't be needing these for what were going to do"_

"_INO SAVE MY INNOCENCE FROM THIS SAND SLUT YOU'RE MY ONE TRUE LOVE!" Before another chuckle esacped from Temari's mouth a kunai was thrown right in front of her face _

"_Not so fast you slutty whore! If you want Naruto you'll have to fight me!"_

_Nodding Temari stood up and boths girl assumed a fighting stance; each sizing the other up, both wating for the other to attack..._

"I will never forgive for tring to taint Naruto-kun's innocent body with your filthy slut one!" Ino pulled another kunai from her pouch

Temari smirked, "You really are a little girl, you have no clue what guys really want." That was the straw that broke Ino's mind as she charged forward.

_Throwing a punch Temari blocked Ino, only to not notice Ino twist her body and use her leg to kick her across the face; however, Temari swept legs under Ino's feat and knocked the other girl down. Both girl quikly got up and charged at each other once again…_

"Ino! The exam is starting!"

_End Ino Vison_

Snapping to attention Ino blinked a good couple of times as she realized Naruto was now standing next to her "Ino we got a heaven scroll I gave it to Sasuke to hold Come on we have to get to the gate we were assigned to" Naruto grabbed Ino by the arm and dragged her off…

_To Be continued!_

I hope this was a good chapter! I hope it also doesn't feel rushed…but I also hope it entertianed yo as well…Now that the first part of the exam is done time for the fun part! Aidan will make a big apperance in the next chapter also Orochimaru (AKA Snake Slut) will apper as well…and also…Haku who didn't die will apper next chapter aswell…

A big thanks to Kirallie for beta reading my chapter!

Also please remember to review! If you don't review…I'LL NEVER WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER!


	11. Chapter 11: Dragon's Wing

Hello! Koharu-chan here with a new chapter! There's going to be many big surprises coming up… in honor of my favorite writer "William Shakespeare" I've written the parts were team seven are involved in fights during the forest of death thing in Elizabethan style.

Naruto Bloodline so far….

Dragon's eyes – it like having night vision…he can see heat weather they come off of people or objects it also always him to see over 12 miles away and 360 degrees around him but it's NOT the Byakugan! He can only see heat not the Chakra circulatory system or the Chakra holes (Tenketsu)! Please don't confuse the two

Key:

_**Thought **_

_Naruto talking to Aidan _

**Aidan talking to Naruto**

"_Spells"_

_Flashback or Ino vision_

**_Chapter 11: _****_Dragon's Wings_**

**_With my Arms I will lift you from Darkness_**

All seemed quite not a creature to stir, oh Forest of Death so dearn and cold what secrets doth thy hide from eyes so young?

Making way through leaps and bounds the children three with scroll in hand unaware of dangers about, oh child so fair I beseech thy no harm befall thee and thin dearest kin, as a snakes lay in wait.

From the shadows with a hiss and sneer a great beast appears, O young raven whose blood turned cold solid with fear, take thou dagger and waken from thy stupor!

Wings of leather beating fast, dearest Aidan has come O great gallant dragon! O sweetest fox try as thy might you're falling and faulting yet again you stand, despite the flowing rivers of life down your wounded veins.

O wild boar you make not a move the only witness to the horrors unfold as you watch you dearly beloved and most honored friend, one high in the sky on upon gallant dragon, as dear raven is hit a venomous mouth upon his neck.

"He shall seek me out, I will give him all dreams, the power he most desires, O dear beauty I leave this gift to both you and dear fox"

O wild boar you watch in horror as thine dearest love is assaulted by thy beastly foe; yet again, you make not a move.

O sweetest fox you leap from your dragon kin into the dreary sky, you wounds all healed yet fire shoot through your body into you back and tail.

Dear raven lying helplessly upon the forest ground, your eyes grow heavy and the last you see great wings sprouting from your rivals back.

Sweetest fox you're flying now, tail from your back now guiding your path you soar up high and loop about your beastly foe before you now as mother Gaia lend you her strength. O gallant dragons is by thine side, her mouth open wide, your hand held high!

"Adurna!" Is the cry you make as water rains down from the heavens above, like pounding fists of angel's fury, come crashing down upon thy snakiest foe.

O wild boar you grab your fallen comrade as thou is left up by dear beloved and gallant dragon flown away to safety from thine beastly foe.

….page breaks…

"I don't want to be a shinobi any more…I think this decision is what he would have wanted for me"

The old man smiled at the youth before him "If that is your wish young man, you have my blessing on becoming a citizen of Konoha" Pulling out a stamp and pressing it against an official looking document the Hokage looked up at the newest citizen of Konoha "Well Haku-kun what will you do now?"

Haku smiled gently. "I want to help Naruto get stronger…I already found myself a job but in my spare time I plan to help Naruto train…he is someone I feel is special"

"Naruto is quite special…one day I'm sure of he'll achieve his dream." The Hokage agreed

…page break…

O wild boar thy art battered and bruised, your flawless skin an ugly blue your once long hair now tattered and shorten with kunai in hand you stand in defiance to those before thy.

"Take not another step! I shall protect my dearest friends!" Your voice rings out; your battle heard forward charge straight into the fray…

O sweetest fox so blissfully ignorant as thou lay upon the ground your wings spread wide your tail unfurled so tired form thine pervious bout. Thy gallant dragon lay next to ye, O dearest dragon thou eyes like thy human kin fall heavy with sleep thou limbs like iron unable to move.

The raven awakens! O raven thine normally pale skin now covered with eerie black spots, red eyes ablaze and your body cloaked in purple light your eyes focus on thy fallen friends…

"Ino" you speak "Who hath done this?" O raven filled with rage the sight of thine injured and tattered ally only provoke thy further from sanity.

O raven, dear raven so full of rage you merciless attack thy foe, foreign power flowing through thy veins, your sanity slipping

Eyes of blue you cry O wild boar once more thou art helpless as thy stand to witness once more a great horror, tremors of degust run through thy body as the sickening crunch of breaking bones sound throughout the forest. O wild boar make haste as thine arms encircle thy dearest friend.

"Sasuke! Stop oh please stop! The battle is done he hath surrendered! His scroll is ours!" Wild boar your pleading has been heard, dear raven is soothed his skin now normal he looks upon thee and smiles

"Ino tell Naruto not what you have seen tell him not" with these words said dear raven gives in weighted down eyelids…

…page break…

Haku made his way through the busy streets he was already late for work. Turning a corner he stepped into a health food store.

"Ten-sama, Chi-sama sorry I'm late my meeting with Hokage-sama took longer then I thought"

"Haku I'll let it pass this time, howeverI will not always it again promptness is an invaluable trait! But no damage done today, isn't that right dear sister Chi?"

"Ten you always make a big deal out of nothing, Haku be as late as you want you're only human after all!"

The feminine boy felt sweat drip down his back as he watch the two sibling fight each other over who was right and who was wrong.

…page break…

Team seven entered the tower, opened theirs scrolls, and Iruka-sensei appeared with a gentle smile on his face

"Congratulation on passing the second part of the exams!"

_To be continued… _

Koharu: wah! I have writers block again! It might be awhile before I do another chapter…I will also be starting another new fic I had an idea for in my head but you'll just have to wait…gomen… also I hope the William Shakespeare parts wearn't too hard to follow...I just wanted to do something unique...

Dearn- Elizabethan for lonely

Beseech - ask for or request earnestly

Adurna – water from eldest glossary

Please review or I might not write another chapter period!

Thanks to my beta Kirallie!


	12. Chapter 12: Dragon's Kin

Koharu here sorry about the last chapter but now I'm convinced…I'll never write Shakespeare style again…I just wanted to try something different from the norm but you have spoken and I promise to never write another chapter like that again…

Naruto**'s** Bloodline so far….

Dragon's eyes – it like having night vision…he can see heat weather they come off of people or objects it also always him to see over 12 miles away and 360 degrees around him but it's NOT the Byakugan! He can only see heat not the Chakra circulatory system or the Chakra holes (Tenketsu)! Please don't confuse the two

Key:

_**Thought **_

_Naruto talking to Aidan _

**Aidan talking to Naruto**

"_Spells"_

_Flashback or Ino vision_

**_Chapter 12 Dragon's Kin_**

**_Let's stick together! _**

Ino sighed her mind still wheeling from what happened in the Forest of Death…

_Flash back_

_Ino watched as Naruto jumped off Adian's back in order to try and get away from the snake beast, she watch as the strange man almost had Naruto in his clutches._

_But what happened next sent her mind wheeling backwards, blue chakra wrapped around Naruto's body and the young blond haired boy began to scream in pain, Ino winced as she heard the sound of ripping flesh as huge red dragon wings tore out of his back and a long red tail from his tail bone grew out._

_The blond girl watched as Naruto instinctively seemed to fly up into the air and loop around just as the snake man seemed to reach his jumping limit…she watched as Naruto seemed to draw in energy from the earth itself._

"_Adurna!" Naruto yelled out._

_Both he and Aidan summoned a water spell that fell from above like a waterfall down on the snake man. _

_Ino had grabbed Sasuke as Naruto and Aidan swooped down and carried them off._

_End Flash Back_

As if feeling a sudden chill at the thought of that snake-like man Ino arms wrapped around her body to warm herself and turned to her two teammates. Sasuke had frightened her greatly with what happened back there…

_Flash Back_

_When Sasuke regained consciousness a dark purple light seemed to cover his body. Ino who had been fighting the sound three was bruised all over and her hair was shortened in order to free herself form the enemies hold._

_Sasuke looked at her, his Sharigan was active and he seemed very menacing_

"_Who did this to you Ino?" the Uchiha turned his head from the blond girl to the sound three "Did they do this? I'll kill them!"_

_Ino watched as Sasuke charged forward drawing out his weapons_

_End Flash Back_

Ino remembered begging him to stop, the tears falling down her face, and the last word Sasuke said before he passed out

_Flash Back_

_Sasuke whispered. "Please Ino… don't tell Naruto…I don't want him to worry he focus on the chunin exams" with that said the Uchiha boy passed out_

_End Flash Back_

Looking towards Naruto, Ino sighed again it seems he activated another part of his bloodline, and it wasn't going away. Naruto now had huge red-scaled dragon wings sprouting out of his back and a long matching tail coming from where his tailbone was supposed to end…

_Flash Back_

_Naruto awoke with a start, the blond haired boy scrambled to stand up…_

"_AAHH where is he that snake slut looking guy?" he looked around franticly_

_Ino placed a hand on his shoulder "Naruto calm down it's all right, um but you um actived another bloodline limit it seems…hehehe"_

_Naruto looked at Ino "really I don't remember what I do?"_

_Clearing her throat Ino scratched the back of her head as she felt sweat dripping down her brow. "Well um you have wings…and a tail…how could you not notice?"_

_Blinking a couple of times Naruto look behind him, his eyes widened, he looked down, and he turned slightly blue in the face…_

"_AAAHHHH HOW THE HELL DO I GO BACK TO NORMAL I CAN'T BE A DRAGON BOY FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!"_

_End Flash Back_

To say Naruto was embarrassed would be an understatement, right now all he wanted to do was hid**e** under a rock; sadly, Aidan wouldn't let him. The dragon had gone with them into the tower and was standing next to him at the moment and she was loving all the attention all the other genin were giving her…

"_Aidan they won't stop staring! How do I make these wings go away?"_ Naruto whined through their mind link

"**Why would you want them gone there very distinctive! Plus did you see the look on Kiba's face when you guys walked in with me! It was so funny I thought he was going to pee himself!"** **s**he chuckled **"Also…that Hayate should really get that cough looked at he sound_s_ horrible…"**

"_Yeah but we at least know the rules now…I wonder who we shall fight?"_ Naruto's mind seemed to wonder _"should I have miso or beef raman today?"_

Aidan could only sigh at her partners**'** chain of thought **"Go with the shrimp better to eat some meat then none at all.."**

"NARUTO WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!"

Sighing Naruto turned and faced the one person he thought would never curse out loud, his own brother Lee…

"Well Lee some things happened and now…I wings and tail…" This was the only reply Naruto could give

"Naruto is that a real dragon besides you?" Tenten asked

"Even if it is really you will still lose in this round its destiny." Neji spoke without feeling.

"Troublesome…now anyone who goes against Naruto will also have to fight a dragon." Shikamaru moaned

"The wings and tail just makes him look stupid! Sasuke will always be cooler!" Sakura shouted

"**_Hell ya Naruto looks awesome and his Dragon is totally kick ass!"_ **Inner Sakura screamed

Hinata was beyond shocked, her face frozen with fear she remembered that dragon as the one that come tumbling out of the trees that day, yet there it was lying on the ground behind Naruto wide awake and alert. The red dragon was bigger then the blond boy and in her opinion about the size of two horses, and Naruto himself even though he looked really cool with those wings and tail, she was slightly worried about what was happening to him not knowing anything about his situation.

"A real dragon…so awesome…I knew therewas something special about that Naruto boy…his eyes also remind me of someone I couldn't help before." Temari smiled and continued to gaze at the blond.

"I really hope I don't fight him he would tear my puppets to pieces!" Kankuro grudgingly said

"A dragon…man my meat tank attack will never work on that thing…dragons eat meat…" Choji frowned as he stuffed potato chips in his mouth

"Kakashi did you know about this?" an enraged Kurenai asked the copy ninja

"Well I knew about the dragon…and wings and tail must be new…" Kakashi said with little concern

"This will be an interesting competition now!" Asuma chuckled

…Page Break…

Haku was sweeping up the floors of the store a smile on his face he was feeling really content with simple things like this.

"Hmm I'm happy I decided to accept this job offer, still I wonder why they were so eager to hire me?"

Ten and Chi smiled at all the customers they were getting, all the female customers they were getting.

"Chi it truly was lucky of us to find Haku-kun" Ten smiled at his sister

"Yes Ten is it was…poor boy didn't know he was being followed by all those fangirls…and now they come here and shop for all their health food needs and to see and maybe to get close to Haku-kun!" Chi giggled "He is really hot!"

"Chi restrain yourself! You're his senior by a hundred!" Ten scolded

"Ten don't you dare speak I saw you eyeing that Anko women when she entered here!" Chi glared at her brother

"I was merely making an observation!" Ten argued back

"By looking at her breast!" Chi spat back

"My eyes were looking at her face! I'm a holy elf! I'm above such pervertedbehavior!" Ten yelled back trying to defend himself

"Grrr will you two knock it off! I still have no clue how you talked me and Dúrvain into helping you guys run this store!"

_Flash Back Two days ago_

_Dúrvain was watching Cardcaptor Sakura on youtube, Malrín was knitting a scarf._

"_Dúrvain I thought I told you not to watch that show anymore! It's rotting your brains out!" Malrín scolded the other elf._

"_It is does not! Cardcaptor Sakura teaches valuable lessons on life and love!" Dúrvain argued._

"_Dúrvain I worry about you sometimes really I do" Malrín sighed._

_The two twins come into the room._

"_Malrín! Dúrvain! You look bored come work for us at our store!" Ten said happily_

"_Or will tell the elders about that lawn gnome incident…"Chi spoke with a perky voice._

_All the two elves could was this._

"_Ok." Was the unison response of Malrín and Dúrvain._

_End Flash Back_

"I feel stupid for listening to you…" Malrín said

"Lawn gnome" Chi sang out

To be continued…

I wrote this to make up for the last chapter I was feeling inspired…

Naruto got a new limit!

Polls

Who will Naruto fight?

Kiba

Shino

Shikamaru

Kankuro

Someone else?

You decide!

Once more I give thanks to my Beta Kirallie.

And Again I promise never to write in Shakespearian again…


	13. Chapter 13: Dragon’s new Battle

Author notes: I'm sorry I haven't updated lately, between work and school I've been too tired to write all my creative energies are being drained from me…but I will prevail and write another chapter of your favorite ficcy!

* * *

Chapter 13:

Dragon's new Battle

I'll blow you away!

Pounding hearts, racing minds, and rushing blood went through all the genins present as they waited with anticipation, all eyes on the board watching letters fly by at light speed, not a breath was heard as the letters on the screen become slower and slower till they stopped…

* * *

Ino 

Vs.

Temari

* * *

The sand nin smirked as she looked at her equally determined opponent analytically, sizing her up, making at least a thousand different calculations and battle strategies. In Temari**'s** mind this girl was more then an opponent she was an obstacle to both her mission here and her adorable little dragon…she would win no matter what…

"Hey pig girl lets make this fight more interesting!" Temari shouted as she leaped into the arena

Ino growled, if she didn't like this sand slut to begin with she certainly didn't like her anymore now, she was the enemy trying to steal her man, her Naruto, her future hokage, and her kind hearted teammate who never held a grudge against anybody no matter what they had done in the past…

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

_5 years ago_

_It was the day after Ino had taken over Lee's body and discovered Aidan, said blond girl was now standing in front of the academy waiting for her pink haired friend to show up…_

"_Ino-Chan!" _

_The blond turned around to she saw Sakura running towards her with a big smile on her face_

"_Ino-chan did you get anything good on him? With the information you gathered we can blackmail the dobe right out of the academy!" The pink haired girl laughed evilly _

_Ino turned from her friend and looked at their supposed victim, but unlike the other times when she looked at Naruto this time she really saw him. That fake smile shining brightly, when only yesterday she saw his real smile that reminded her of a bright summer day, and those eyes that seemed so dull now compared to yesterday when they lit up full of joy and true happiness as if it were Christmas._

"_It**'**s over Sakura…there is nothing to tell and nothing I'm going to tell…" Ino spoke solemnly as she continued to observe the jovial boy before her_

"_Ino! Do you hear yourself? This is our chance to get rid of that annoying jerk and get closer to Sasuke–Kun! Naruto-baka always get in our way and ruins my life any chance he get he is just like my mommy said he is a bad boy!" Sakura shouted_

"_How's that?" Ino asked Sakura "How isthat so Sakura, how is he a bad boy when all he does is smile, and dream, and hope, and desire to be loved? How does that make him a bad boy? He shows more feelings the Uchiha-san…" The blonde waited for her friend to answer her questions_

"_My mommy says he did something bad…" Sakura could only answer quietly_

_Ino sighed and looked at her friend sadly "I asked my mom why people didn't like Naruto-kun and she said "the only thing he did was something he had no control over" and even my father said that he also said he is a good boy…who needs a friend" Taking one last look at her friend Ino walked away_

"_Ino! You'll regret this Naruto is a bad boy!" Sakura shouted before running away somewhere_

_As for Ino she made her way towards the lonely boy who sat on the swings a tiny frown on his face._

"_Naruto-kun…would you like to play with me?" Ino asked innocently_

_The young girl watched as the sad boy before her transformed into the happy boy from yesterday_

"_Really! You want to play with me!" he jumped off the swing and looked at Ino hopefully_

"_Yes…Naruto-chan lets play just you and me…" the blond smiled happily, after all that she had done to him, he still trusted her_

_Ino took Naruto's hand in her own and dragged him off the playground_

_End flash back_

* * *

Turning to her opponent Ino smiled and jumped into the arena "Alright what did you have in mind sand slut?"

Temari growled "How about we make a bet…if I win…I get Naruto…and you leave him alon**e** period!"

Ino feeling confidant glared at Temari "Alright same for you! When I win you leave Naruto along as well!"

Hyate letting out a cough rolled his eyes at these ridicules girls "ok you know the rules no killing…" raising a hand he brought down with a shout "Fight begin!" he jumped out of the way as the two females began to fight

In the upper part were the genins were watching, Naruto felt a headache coming on "Don't I get a say in my own love life? Why do all the scary and over possessive girls come after me?!" Naruto shouted at nobody

"Anou…Naruto-kun…" a tiny voice spoke to him

Naruto looked over next him, saw Hinata, and smiled

"Oh hey Hinata! I didn't see you there" Naruto said not noticing the sad look Hinata had

"Naruto-kun…I…I think t…that…girls like you be…because you…never…give up…your…very special…there are…many reasons" blushing deeply Hinata shuttered in a quite whisper "that other girls like you"

Naruto sighed "I wish a girl like you liked me…but that's not going to happen I mean your so classy and stuff and not to mention smart hehehe!"

Hinata felt like crying at that moment, but instead walked back to her teammates

Temari smirked as Ino took on a defensive position…

"You think you'll last a minute against me! When my fan is fully opened is the time when you lose pig-girl!" Temari shouted

Ino pulled out a kunai and threw it at the sand girl, only to have a heavy gust of wind blow passed her and her own kunai fly by her face and leave a nasty cut on her check.

Temari smiled as she held her fan one single purple dot showing on it "Two more dots till you lose pig-girl!"

Ino growled as she pulled another kunai and charged forward toward Temari. The sand nins smiled never faded as she opened her fan a little to reveal a second purple dot Lifting it above her head she brought it down as another mighty gust of wind blow into Ino sending her flying into the wall…only for her to turning into a puff of smoke reveling a log in her place…

Temari scanned the area looking for the other blond girl; turning quickly Temari waved her fan only to blow away another Ino bunshin as the real Ino came out of nowhere and delivered a kick to the other girl's back.

Ino ducked as Temari tried to send a kick of her own only to get hit by the over sized fan in the stomach.

Temari jumped back a couple of feet in order to hopefully gain a distance advantage.

Ino gasping for air began to form hand signs "Shintenshin no Jutsu!" Ino's body went limp and fell to the floor

Temari froze, she couldn't move and a voice spoke to her…

"This is my family special jutsu! I'm in control now sand slut!" Ino yelled into Temari's mind "Let see how Naruto-kun likes you after this!"

Ino in Temari's body did what most girls would consider a dirty trick, to guys however it was the greatest move ever as Ino made Temari left up her shirt and flash everybody in the audience…

"OH GOD MY EYES!!! MY POOR EYES THEIR SOILED FOREVER!" A very distraught Kankuro cried as hecovered his eyes

Even Gaara seemed to twitch

"I won't give up, I will KILL YOU!!" Temari screamed back as she mentally struggled to regain control of her body back.

"Whoa she really big…congratulations Naruto who got a real babe after you…" Kakashi said

"Kakashi-sensei please…shut-up…"Naruto begged

Temari felt her body move on it own as she raised her hand and her lift up to face the crowd, her eyes incidentally falling on Naruto's face…

"Now he will forever be mine…prepare for failure sand slut," Ino chuckled as she began to open Temari mouth to admit defeat only to stop…

"I won't give up so easily pig-girl!" Temari opened her mouth shouting as she grabbed her head in her hands

Ino felt herself laugh, "No one has ever broken free of this jutsu, it literally takes control of your mind and body!"

"I made a stupid promise to that asshole! He may not want me, but he is going to have me!" with those words Temari pulled together her mental strength and through Ino from her mind.

Ino limp body come back to life as she quickly stood up panting from begin forced out of Temari body….

Temari stood in front of Ino grinning as she pulled her fan fully opened, slowly bringing it above her head, three purple dots now showing on its face.

Ino braced her self for the on coming wind, her failed attack left her with barely any chakra but from the look of it Temari had a decent amount…

"Ino-chan! Don't give up! Don't let her beat you!" a voice called out from the crowed

Ino turned to the source of the voice and her eyes widen…their gripping on to the railing a serious look on his tan colored face was non-other then Shikamaru…

"You may be troublesome…but…your happy when your with Naruto…I want Ino to stay happy…even if it with Naruto so DON'T LOSE INO!" the boys eyes were shut tight as tears leaked from his eyes

"Shikamaru…" Ino whispered, a beating in her chest made her growl in anger as she faced Temari with new vigor and determination "The lazy ass is right I'm happy with Naru-chan and I plan to stay with him!" Ino smirk resuming a defensive stance.

Temari swung her fan, a gust of slashing wind rushed towards Ino, the leaf girl pulled out a kunai trying to think of anything to help her…

As the wind crashed into Ino the bleach blond went flying backwards, her skin getting cut in many places.

Temari smirked as Ino went sailing threw the air towards the wall…

As Ino was about to hit the wall a figure leaped out and caught the flying girl…

"Winner…Temari of Suna"

Ino looked up and saw Shikamaru holding her…

"Troublesome…but you lost Ino…" Shikamaru didn't even look at her face as he spoke

"Its alright…I at least tired and there are other chances to be Naruto number one girl just not today…thanks for earlier" Ino said before darkness over come her.

Naruto watched as Ino was carried away by medics…

All eyes turned back towards the screen….

* * *

Kiba

Vs.

Naruto

* * *

The Inuzuka member grinned "What luck…I get to fight the dobe," he turned to face Naruto

Naruto looked at Aidan "You ready Aidan?" the dragon nodded as they made their way towards the arena…

As both opponents reached their destination the grin on Kiba's face never left his face; Naruto looked impassive about this fight as he gazed at Kiba.

"Your going to lose Kiba I won't lose!" Naruto shouted as he stretched out his dragon-like wings and Aidan roared in agreement

"_Hump! Just because he has wings and a dragon he thinks actually beat me! He couldn't even pull off a descent henge!" _Kiba thought to himself

The fight began…

Kiba transform**ed** Akumaru into a human beast clone and charged forward…Naruto and Aidan stood still and waited for them…

"Gatsuuga!" The two Kiba's shouted and they become two powerful cyclones

Aidan opened her mouth a stream of fire shot out towards the two attackers, Naruto formed a handsign and shouted "Kage bunshin no justsu!" and three shadow clones of both himself and Aidan appeared, they shot up into the air and divided them selves.

Kiba and Akumaru halted and growled….

The Narutos and Aidans flew around in circles around Kiba and Akumaru at a speed that made them seem more like a blur. Kiba was trying to figure out how to punch the dead last, he was moving so fast…

Something hit him in the stomach, then the chest, then the back, and this kept happening at random intervals, this attack continued over and over again.

" Kiba! I'm going to show you just how weak I am!" Naruto cried out as he suddenly flew up into the air

The Kage bunshin disappeared, Naruto and Aidan flapping their wings hovered in front of Kiba, Aidan gave out a loud roar spitting fire from her mouth…

Kiba suddenly felt wet between his legs, looking down he blushed as herealisedhe just peed in his pants…

"Scared dog-boy?" Naruto question innocently "I smell fresh urine coming off you"

Kiba was about to protest Naruto's claim when a blast of wind hit him from behind and sent him flying into the wall knocking him out. Behind where Kiba hadstood were Aidan and Naruto, the pair that was in front of Kiba disappeared in a poof of smoke…

"Winner Uzumaki Naruto"

_To be continued: _

* * *

Yay! Chapter thirteen is done! For all those who wanted to know about the Lawn Gnome incident please read the following Omake

_Omake number 3: The Lawn Gnome incident_

_At 13 years of age Malrín and Dúrvain were inseparable they did every thing together…_

"_Hey Dúrvain look at this!" Malrín cried_

_the elf boy ran to his friend and his eyes widen "What happened? How could this happen?" the boy was in a panic_

"_When we where playing ball the ball must have flown over and hit it, what going to happen when the grand elder find out what happened to it!" Malrín wept_

"_He won't find out….all we have to do is hide it!" Dúrvain smiled at his simple plan_

"_Hide it this is the grand elders favorite lawn gnome! He even named the retarded looking thing Fred!" the elf girl was shocked by her friend proclamation_

"_Malrín it just a stupid clay figure and the grand elder won't find out if we keep quite! Beside it doesn't even look like a real gnome with it red hat, blue coat, and fancy boots the elder probably got the thing at a garden shop" Dúrvain said as he picked up the pieces of the broken figure_

_Malrín gave in "Ok we'll hide it…" the elf girl began to help her friend gather the gnome piece and together they hide them in the most secret of place….under Dúrvain bed…._

_End Omake…_

**Thanks to my awesome bata!**


	14. Chapter 14: Dragon's Spirit

-1I'm back my loyal readers, after fighting a horrible case of writers blaock I feel like I can write the rest of my fanfic! I'm skipping the other fights and keeping most of them the same.

Naruto Bloodline so far….

Dragon's eyes – it like having night vision…he can see heat weather they come off of people or objects it also always him to see over 12 miles away and 360 degrees around him but it's NOT the Byakugan! He can only see heat not the Chakra circulatory system or the Chakra holes (Tenketsu)! Please don't confuse the two.

Wings and Tail - Wings sprout from his back and he can fly! His tail bones grows and extra few feet and helps him steer himself while flying also good for attacking.

Key:

_**Thought **_

_Naruto talking to Aidan _

**Aidan talking to Naruto**

"_Spells"_

_Flashback or Ino vision_

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Dragon's spirit**

I'll follow you into the dark

The second part of the chuunin exams had ended, the finalist included, Naruto, Sasuke, Temari, Shikamaru, Neji, Zuko, Gaara, and Kankuro, these finalist were given a month to train for the final part of the exam…

Naruto had just visited Sasuke in the hospital, after his fight he had been taken here, the blond had to smile, he had also visited Hinata the girl before her fight had helped him put away his dragon wings, now the dragon boy stood before his teacher Kakashi…

"Sensei," He said "Please train me for the next part of the exam!" Naruto pleaded with the older man

Kakashi sighed "Naruto I have someone to train you, I'm needed to train Sasuke he needs me right now…" The jounin replied to his student without a care.

Naruto frowned and turned to see who would be training him for the month, his jaw dropped and he pointed with an accusing finger "You!" He shouted "The closest pervert!" Naruto cried

Ebisu cover the boy's mouth "Let not talk about that and I'll show you a neat trick!" He said

Kakashi's eye widen "OH you know each other?" he said

"Yeah…you could say that…we're acquainted" Naruto said grimly "Why he he training me He hates me!"

Ebisu smiled "Actually I volunteered to train you, when I heard Kakashi was looking for someone to train you I stepped up to the plate immediately!" He said dramatically

Naruto blinked "So you knew you'd be training me?" He asked and watched Ebisu nod, the blond frowned and looked at his jounin instructor Kakashi "He is already better then you, he actually wants to train me…not like you've taught me anything beyond teamwork and tree climbing exercises"

Kakashi blinked "What ever do you mean?" He asked

Naruto chuckled "I won't go into details if you can't figure out…after all a teacher who plays favorites is blind to everything else" with that said he walked away with Ebisu

After they left Ebisu explained to Naruto about proper chakra control and brought him to a hot spring…

After a couple of fall into hot boiling water Naruto now stood a little wobbly, his ankles deep in the boiling water…

"Hey! I'm getting it!" He cried happily, Naruto looked at Ebisu and smiled…

Ebisu nodded approvingly "Good, good!" He said he turned his head from his student and growled as he spotted a man peeping in on the girls "HEY YOU!" He shouted "I will not allow such degusting acts to proceeded as long as I'm around!" The special jounin charged at the man only to be thrown back…by a giant toad

"Hey!" Naruto cried "You knocked out my trainer!" He pointed at the old man…

Said man turned and looked at the blond, he was old with white hair "I care why?" he asked

"It's your responsibility! You have to watch over my training now!" Naruto said

The white haired man huffed "Do you know who I am? I am the toad hermit who lives on the grand mountain!" He said making a funny pose "I hate boys and I'm in the middle of important research!" He said pulling out a familiar orange book "I need this research for my book!"

Naruto twitched "You write that prevvy book!" He shouted "You're a pervert!"

The toad sage laughed, "I'm not a pervert! I'm a super pervert!" He said

Naruto twitched "I don't care WHO you are you better watch my training or else!" He threatened

"OR else what? You'll spite on me? HAHAHA…EH?!?!" The sage's laughing was cut short as a large, red scaled creature, with large teeth, and large wings stood next to the boy

"Or else Aidan is going to get sick eating a pervert like you" Naruto said calmly

The old said chuckling "Now, now no need to get violent, I'll watch just call off scales here"

Naruto nodded and walked back over to the hot spring again, he focused into his feet again and stepped onto the water, only to fall in again "Damn it!" He grumbled and took off his shirt.

The pervy sage blinked and stared and gasped "Your…"

Naruto looked up "eh? What are you talking about?"

The older man shook his head "Nothing" he smiled "Maybe I will train you a little brat"

That was Four Days ago…

Naruto was working on the summoning jutsu and failing "Why do I need Toads! I have a dragon damn it!" He yelled as a tadpole with legs appeared

The Hermit sighed "It will help on your chakra control!" He backhanded Naruto "Now stop complaining!" He snapped and re-took his spot watching the girls.

Naruto growled "Then why don't you give me a fucking hint!" He snarled

If only he saw that smirk on the old mans face "Alright brat" He said and stood up "Follow me"

All that day he took Naruto around Konoha, out to ramen, and other places…ran from Temari and Ino.

Naruto yawn "Well it was an interesting day what was the point of it anyway?"

Jiraya sighed "How could you run from such beauties?" He was near tears

Naruto twitched "There psychos that's how! I fear for my dignity, my life, and my sanity!" He said

Jiraya laughed "Well Naruto now we come to the end of our day…hope it was fun" He said before shoving Naruto off a cliff…

* * *

_Else Where_

The four elves and one girly boy where sitting around the shop they worked at and were bored out of there minds…

"I wish Naruto was back, there are so many things to teach him" Malrín said "I'm also worried to death about him I hope he is okay!"

Dúrvain growled "Your babying him again! Let the boy grow into a man! Geeze Women you act like such a mother hen sometimes!" The elf boy said

Both Chi and Malrín didn't like what the dark haired male said and glared at him; Ten, being the wise priest he was backed away.

"Care to repeat that?" Chi asked so sweetly

Malrín smiled "Yes Dúrvain please do!"

The next few hours all you could hear was the poor guy getting the life beat out of him.

Haku sighed "Well I sure met interesting people here at least I'm never board for long" He laughed happily as the two elf women beat up the poor elf boy.

* * *

_Naruto was falling, the wind was rushing past his ears, he blinked, he no longer was falling…_

_The blond now stood in a damp sewer looking place and smiled, he knew where he was "time to make a deal with a bastard fox" He said and walked forward._

* * *

Iruka sighed as he graded papers, he was worried about his favorite blond Naruto, the teacher had no clue where his ramen eating partner was…all he knew was that he was training with an elite ninja…that wasn't Kakashi-sensei.

The chuunin looked out the window "Naruto…be safe" He prayed for the boy who was like a son to him.

* * *

Neji was training hard, he total confidence he would beat Naruto, the boy was the dead last, he would fail and Neji would be victorious. Tenten was currently helping him train like always, but after her lose he was weary of even her skills to help him.

* * *

Lee looked out from his hospital bed and sighed, he was defeated in the prelims he sighed, sadly "At least Naruto will be in the finals" He said

* * *

Naruto's eyes opened and his hands went into a series of hand signs…chakra busted out from his coils…smoke filled the air…and Naruto fell on top of a red giant toad boss.

* * *

Aidan was resting in her cave Naruto had told her to let him train on his own for a while, she was cool with that, the blond had left her with his MP3 player, she had music, she was going to be fine "Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu ni KaNA?" she sang out happily enjoying her favorite song, unaware of what was going on.

* * *

To be continued…

I still have bad writers block and this was the best I could do….I'm sorry

6 pages was my sad limit…I will be doing a time skip and going into the finals…I want to be able to get into shippuden soon…I hate how this chapter feels so rushed


End file.
